Ironhide and the Transformers Stone
by digitalautobot
Summary: Armada Energon and Cybertron The Transformers are doing Harry Potter their way. Will IronHide be able to save the day? Maybe if WingSaber lets him. Ch 17 FINALLY up. Oh yes, oh yes.
1. YOU'VE GOT MAIL!

good day to you all. this is yet another of my wonderful sugar induced stories. yes this is obviously the transformers doing their version of the first Harry Potter movie. I was watching it on Disney channel the other night when i got the idea. Sugar really does help alot. Of course I don't own transformers energon, armada, harry potter, or any thing else except for the plot, dialoug ( did i spell that right), me, fado, and .. umm... did i mention i own the plot? Fado is from my other stories wich also are sugar induced. I might not own much but i am an EXTREMELY smart 8th grader. Oh yeah, did I mention that the band Linkin Park might be in the story somewhere?

* * *

Ironhide and the Transformers Stone

It was a typical day in the life of Ironhide: sucky. He was suposovly " abandond by the autobots, but he thought that he was separated in battle. His day was sucky because he had to live with the Decepticons. Fun huh? Parties every night, LOTS of heavy drinking, and lots of fights in the halls for no apparent reason. Ironhide wasn't aloud at the parties 'cause he was too young.And guess who has to clean up all of this EVERY friggin' time it happens? You guessed it right. Ironhide. He didn't like it to much but who likes to clean up a huge mess left by a bunch of rousy, retarded transformers? Not me thats for sure.

But this day was a different day yes it was. Ironhide would find out something extraordinary, as long as good old Pinser Face don't ruin it first.

" Ironhead! IRONHEAD GET IN HERE NOW!" Megatron (armada) yelled. He was in his usual mood. Pissy. " IRONHEAD WHERE THE FUDGICLES ARE YOU?!"  
" Right here great Megatron," Ironhide ( energon) said nobely. If he didn't act loyal, he would be kicked out for good. He didn't want to be alone. What a whimp of an Autobot. "What would you like great sir?" He bowed slightly.  
" Check the mutha fudgin' e-mail you retard, if you THINK you can." Megatron said sarcastically. He started to read the latest issue of Nintendo Power. " You have to be kidding me. They are actually gonna make a game where you can make Link small? Impossible."

" I'm not a retard and its IronHIDE." Ironhide mummbled under his breath. Megatron looked up and gave one of those did-you-say-sumthin' looks. Ironhide ran to the computer.

" Lets see... junk... electric bill... mail from Megatrons mom..... mail for.. ME?" Ironhide looked surprised. Megatron leaped up from his seat and threw Ironhide to the side.

" Who the hell woud send YOU mail?" Megatron shot at Ironhide. He shrugged. Megatron looked at who sent the mail. His optics widend. He quickly pressed delete.

" HEY! That was for me!" Ironhide said looking a little dissappointed.

" Just some junk mail. Probably had a virus anyways. Now get to your 'room'. NOW!" Megatron yelled to Ironhide. He scampered off.

' I know that SOMEONE was trying to talk to me, but who?' Ironhide thought to him self as he laid on a crate in the storage room. His room.' Maybe it was the Autobots! but why would they finally talk to me after all of this time. Heck maybe he was telling the truth.'  
" YEA RIGHT." he spoke up," Like Megatron would tell the truth. HA! Thats a riot" he turned over and went to sleep.

The next morning, Ironhide went and checked the e-mails. HE HAD THREE MORE OF THE ONE HE HAD LAST NIGHT. Megatron was passing when he saw them. Before Ironhide could open them Megatron deleted them on the spot. This kept happening for three more days. That is until Wednesday rolled around.

" AHH WEDNESDAY! Do you know why it is my favorite day of the week Cyclonus?" Megatron asked happilly. Cyclonus (armada) shook his head. So did the other decepticons, all of which ( armada).

" Nobody sends us e-mails?" Ironhide said pouring Megatron a glass of energon. "Percisly. Now asI was saying---" Megatron got cut off by the sound of thousands of "YOU'VE GOT MAIL's". Ironhide was jumping for joy. Megatron grabbed Thrust's head and destroyed the computer with it. "WE ARE LEAVING THIS BASE FOREVER! NOW" He was pink in the face. All of the decepticons got up and left. Ironhide left too, but sobbing.

* * *

ha-ha. was that good? short but good. nobody sends me e-mails on wednesday. people suck. All of the armada bots are like the adults and the energon ones are the kids. R&R ya muggles. 


	2. suicide is bad, m'kay?

ch. 2 suicide is bad, m'kay?

Hello again to you all! it is your favorite person in the world. ME! well okay i am exadurating ( dont have spell check). but you know as well as i do that my stories dont suck ass. they just are ok and full of sugar induced doom. enjoy my sugar induced doom.

I don't own harry potthead i mean Potter or transformers, but i own me, fado ( SEE OTHER STORIES FOR INFO), and the evil plot.

* * *

The decepticons and Iron Hide were all traveling inside of Tidal Wave (who was as big as he is in the game for PS2) to try and find a place where they wouldnt be haunted by the sound of " YOU'VE GOT MAIL". Iron Hide was looking out a window when he heard something. ( if you played the game you might understand my descriptions). He ran to the area where the light unit decepticlones usually train. There was no one there. 

" I coulda' sworn there was someone here. Wait. There is ALWAYS someone in this room." Iron Hide said to himself. He stoped and thought for a minute and then ran to the left command room ( the one where you first go on Tidal Wave). No one. Iron Hide ran to the other one. Nobody. He didn't even run into a medium unit (from ps2 game) on his way there.

" Something is so not right. TIDAL WAVE!" Iron Hide yelled.

" What?" the ship awnsered in an angry tone.

" Where is everybody? Nobody is where they are supposed to be." Iron Hide said curiously.

" They got off like 20 minutes ago to set up the new base. I was just waiting for you to finally get out of me." Tidal Wave said in a duh tone. Iron Hide looked a little embarased and got out of Tidal Wave. He ran over to the Decepticons. They were setting up a place to stay for the night.

" Umm.. do you need any help, guys?" Iron Hide said scaring the shit out of everyone.

" WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Megatron yelled sounding very pissed off.

" Well I didn't know you guys got off so I didn't think to--" Iron Hide got cut off.

" Thats right. You DIDN'T think because you can't because you are a retarded peice of shity scrap metal that is shity and useless." Megatron said sounding very pissed off. He picked up Iron Hide, raised him over his head and threw him into a near- by lake. The other decepticons started to laugh hystarically. Iron Hide stood up and looked like he was about to cry but couldn't because he is a robot. Little did he know there was a **GIGANTIC** aligator behind him. He started to run around and trying to escape the aligator. The Decepticons couldn't stop laughing. Even Starscream was laughing. Megatron was laughing so hard that he almost short circuted. Eventually the aligator lost intrest and swam away. Iron Hide felt like a pathetic fool that couldn't do anything. Poor guy. By this time the make-shift base had been set up. All the decepticons went inside. Iron Hide didn't even try to follow. He just sat down on the edge of the lake and thought.

" Shouldn't we tell him to come in?" Cyclonus said to Starscream who was polishing his sword.

" No, it looks like he is smart enough to know by now to not try and come in when Megatron is this mad at him." Starscream said glancing at Iron Hide out the window. " Heck if I was in his position, I would stay out there all night."

Cyclonus looked out at Iron Hide. " Yea good idea. Hey is he supposed to be trying to saw his head off?"

" WHAT!?" Starscream lept up. He saw that Iron hide had the new electric saw that Thrust made to try and kill Sideways last week and was trying to saw his head off. Starscream flew out the door over to Iron Hide. Cyclonus watched him from the window. Starscream grabed the chainsaw, threw it on the ground, jumped up and down on it, stabbed it with his sword about five times and dragged Iron Hide into the base.

" I WAS TRYING TO END MY WORTHLESS LIFE! WHY DID YOU STOP ME?" Iron Hide whined to Starscream.

" The only ones that are aloud to try and commit suicide around here are Thrust and Sideways. Not you." Starscream snaped at him. " If you want to die so bad go and talk to Megatron right now. He said he is in the mood for killing something tonight anyways."

Iron Hide got an idea. " LET ME GO I HAVE TO TALK TO MEGATRON ABOUT SOMETHING!" He struggled against Starscreams grip.

" Holy Primus are you high or something? Are you TRYING to get yourself killed?" Starscream said staring at the struggling bot. Iron Hide stopped and nodded." WHY?"

" I've got my reasons," Iron Hide said looking a little pissed.

" And those would be?" Starscream said sarcastically.

" Look screamer, I don't gotta tell you or any body else about what I'm thinking so just lay off." Iron Hide got free and stormed back out side chain saw-less.

" Hmph.. Kids these days. They've got no respect when someone is actually trying to help them." Starscream mummbled. He walked outside to make sure Iron Hide didn't try to kill him self again. Starscream walked back into the base about 5 hours later. He was dragging a sleeping Iron Hide behind him. Demolishor woke up when Starscream slammed the door. Loudly.

" What happened out there?" Demolishor yawned. Starscream looked over at Demolishor. He looked like he was drugged up.

" I stopped him from trying to kill himself 1,923 times. The first time was with Thrust's chainsaw and the ways he tried got more cruel and unusual every time." Starscream said sleepily. He put Iron Hide in the corner and laid down on the couch. Demolishor asked him something but Starscream was out like two teens on a date ( im not good with metaphores.)

He was just dead asleep.

* * *

Ah... a beautiful chap. I feel sorry for Iron Hide though. He is like my favorite transformer. The morral is SUICIDE IS BAD, M'KAY? I noticed on the show that thrust and sideways looked like the suicidal type. Don't ya think? any who, R&R! please? 


	3. WHY?

ch.3 WHY? (yet again, NOT THE SONG BY JADA-KISS!)

HOWDEY- HO, EVERYBODY! yep I'm back. With a new chap. Iron Hide finds out a few things, Megatron gets things off his mind, and someone actually figured out how Santa gets down a chimney! ROLL THE FIC.!

* * *

It was 11:56. Iron Hide rolled back over. ' Why can't I get to sleep?' he thought. He looked back at the clock. It was still 11- oh wait. Now it is 11:57. Iron Hide turned back over and looked around. Starscream was sleeping peacefully on the couch, Demolishor and Cyclonus were hugging each other in thier sleep, and thrust was sleeping as far away from Side Ways as he possibly could. Iron Hide looked back at the clock. 11:59. he yawned and was about to finally go to sleep when he heard a noise comming from the chimney next to him. It was the sound of the chimey being ripped apart. The Decepticons in the room woke up and saw what was going on. Thrust freaked out and ran to where Megatron was sleeping to tell him.

" Kiss up." Starscream muttered. He looked behind him and took a picture of Cyclonus and Demolishor who were still sleep hugging. The flash woke the two 'lovers' up.

" AHHHHH!" they yelled, probably waking up everything within a hundred thousand miles. Megatron and Thrust came in the room and Megatron had his favorite laser in hand. He aimed above where the chimney was. Iron Hide got scared and ran behind the couch. He peeked up to see what was happening. Megatron aimed right above the chimney and fired. The Decepticons and Iron Hide took cover Behind the couch. Megatron used Thrust as a sheild. Then there was a crash. Megatron made Sideways look. Sideways mummbled something and looked over. Three Transformers had landed in the room. Not just any Transformers. Autobots.

" Optimus sir, I thought you said that the fat, red human gets down chimneys EASILY?" Ultra Magnus (movie) said rubbing his head in pain. " Ow."

" Yeah, dad," Optimus ( ARMADA) said to the other Optimus (who magically came back to life from the movie.) " I didn't expect it to hurt that much. And that REALLY hurt. Ow."

" Sorry, my bad." Optimus (movie) said to the other two autobots. " I didn't know we would get shot at." Ultra Magnus and armada Optimus stared at him.

" Hmm. A few AUTOBOTS breaking into a DECEPTICON base. Yeah, WHAT THE HELL MADE YOU THINK WE WOULDN'T GET SHOT AT?!" Ultra Magnus yelled waving his arms up and down.

" Well I didn't think we would get shot at THIS early." movie Optimus said appologetically. Then a clicking noise made the Autobots turn around. They saw the Decepticons loading thier guns. " WAIT! DON'T SHOOT!"

" Why shouldn't we?" Megatron asked." I mean you are Autobots intruding on our property. So, all Decepticons in favor of shooting say 'I'!"  
" I!" they all yelled. Iron Hide just sat ducked behind the couch shivering. The Decepticons took aim.

" Please don't shoot. We just wanna talk to Iron Hide." armada Optimus said trying to comprimise.

" Why would you want to talk to him after you got separated from him then didn't even try to find him?" Starscream asked evily. This comment made Iron Hide leap up from behind the couch.

" WAIT A SECOND! Megatron told me that the Autobots all got died and he felt sorry for me so he took me in." Iron Hide yelled.

" Dude, since when have you ever belived Megatron?" Starscream replied. Megatron smacked him with his gun. " YEOWCH! THAT HURT!"

" Iron Hide! You're alright!" armada Optimus said sounding both releived and shocked.

" Yeah of course I am. But since when have you cared? You havn't even tried to find me untill now? Why the sudden change of heart?" Iron Hide said looking very pissed off.

" Iron Hide, we have been searching for you ever since we found out you were missing. Which has been for like, forever, kinda." Ultra Magnus said appologetically. Iron Hide shot him for no reason.

" GO IRON HIDE!" Megatron said now in a Shiloh Middle School Cheerleader's uniform.

" Okay, now that is just sick and wrong." Sideways and Starscream both said.

" Iron Hide, what did you do that for? I think you have been around the Decepticons for too long now." movie Optimus said. He was starting to walk towards Iron Hide, when Iron Hide shot him too.

" DAD!" armada Optimus yelled running to the other Optimus.

" 2,4,6,8, who's the bot that I don't hate? Iron Hide, Iron Hide, I-RON- HIDE!!" Megatron cheered.

" What has gotten into you dude, I mean, as long as I have known you, you have never shot a thing. Not even the target boards during practice!" Cyclonus said while cautiously approching Iron Hide. Iron Hide shot him too. Megatron was now doing the cheers that the cheer squad does at Shiloh, but switching Iron Hide with Shiloh, and Autobots with the enemy schools.

" ALRIGHT IRON HIDE THAT IS ENOUGH!" armada Optimus yelled. He shot Iron Hide. Iron Hide looked dazed, shut down and fell to the ground. Everyone got extremely quiet and stared at the Optimus that shot Iron Hide.

" I can't belive it." Starscream gasped.

" Not only did he shoot an extremely young soldier, but an AUTOBOT!" Sideways said. He gave Optimus a thumbs up. Optimus was in shock. He colapsed to the floor and started to sob. The Decepticons were taking as many blackmail photos as posible.

" Why? Why did I have to shoot him?" armada Optimus asked himself. " Why after all of this time I've been trying to find him did I shoot him? Why do I suck so much? WHY?"

* * *

Oh man. I have never made Optimus look like such a whimp...... I so rule. Since the Optimus from the 80's movie I guess came "right" before armada, my friend considers him to be kinda like armada Prime's dad. Just to clear up why Primey was callin' that Optimus Dad. Also, Megatron was in a SHILOH uniform because I go there and acording to the school, we have one 99 of all games this year, so we don't suck that much. Any who, like I always say, : R&R or do homework. Your choice! 


	4. Some new info

ch. 4 new information for you

Yo, yo, yo my peoples. I know I havn't updated in a while. I was trying to find a compatible word processing engine that was compatible with Fan Fiction. I found one in my computer classroom at school. I permanently borrowed it. I'm soooo evil. Mwahahahaha! Mwahahahaha! Any who onto my fic. (did I mention I was evil?) Oh, so you all know, some stuff in this story and my others are misspelled because Wordpad doesn't have spell check and when I left elementary school, I had a C- in spelling. So I do suck. (puts on hat that says, ' I work for Nintendo so I dont suck, that much')

* * *

Optimus was still moaning on the ground and the Decepticons were laughing their asses off. Iron Hide twitched. He slowly rebooted and sat up. He was in a lot of pain. I'm not talking ' Oh crap I just got a fucking paper cut!' pain. I'm talking ' I feel like I just got hit by a truck that was chasing a tank that hit me first' kind of pain. Yeah, ouch.

" Hey, what just happened" he asked rubbing his head in pain. everyone looked over at him.

" Iron Hide, your okay" Ultra Magnus said sounding relieved.

" Thats a good sign." movie Optimus said. The other Optimus couldn't say anything. He just started to walk towards the door.

" Hey guys, I'll wait for you back at the base. See ya." Optimus said still looking sad. He reached for the door knob when two sets of hands pulled him back. It was the other Optimus and Ultra Magnus. They looked pissed at him.

"Get back here now." movie Optimus said. Cyclonus and Demolishor started to sing Ludacris's new song" Get Back" which I can not get out of my head. Megatron shot them still in the cheerleaders uniform.

" For the sake of everyones sanity will you PLEASE take that thing OFF" Starscream said looking very embarased to be a Decepticon. Megatron smacked him over the head.

" It makes me feel pretty" Megatron stated boldly. Everyone stared at him strangely. " Well it does" He started to sing that song, ' I feel pretty' from that movie, ' The Sound of Music.". " I FEEL PRETTY! OH SO PRETTY! I FEEL PRETTY AND WITTY AND RIIIIIIIGHT! AND I PITTY, ANY BOT WHO ISN'T ME TONIGHT! ( do do do do dododo!) I FEEL CHARMING OH SO CHARMING" Starscream had slammed him over the head with Thrust and knocked them both out.

" Well isn't that pathetic." said a strangley (sp?) sarcastic voice from above. All of the concious transformers in the room looked at the huge hole in the celling. Standing on the roof was a girl with a little green creature on her shoulder. She had a huge sarcastic smirk on her face. When she appeared the song ' Big Pimpin' ' by Jay-Z started to play in the background.

" Ugh. We told you we could take care of this ourselves." Ultra Magnus told her.

" It doesn't appear that way to me." the girl said turning off the boombox playing the music. She lept down and everyone could see her more clearly. It was Katie. And Fado her digimon. ( you didn't think that I would leave myself out of a fic did ya?) " Men. They can't do ANYTHING right. It always has to be left up to a girl doesn't it? You all suck." She said crossing her arms. Fado almost fell off her shoulder at this sudden movement.

" Warn me when your gonna do that next time" Fado yelled. Katie rolled her eyes and walked over to armada Optimus.

" Hey retard, are you just gonna sit there pouting all day or are you actually gonna be productive and do something for once." Katie said throwing a peice of metal that was sitting on the floor at his eye.

" OH SHIT! THAT FUCKING HURT" He yelled. Katie smilled and looked at Iron Hide.

" Oh, so your that dude Iron Hide? Nice to meet ya. I'm Katie and this is Fado." Katie said. Fado nodded his head and smirked.

" He looks a little... well... whimpy." Fado whispered to Katie. Iron Hide heard him and got a little ticked.

" Well he won't be when we finaly get around to telling him the news." Katie whispered back.

" What news" Iron Hide asked. Fado flicked him off and went back to talking with Katie.

" So this ass hole is really ... you know... one of ... those.. umm... what is it again" Fado said sounding confused. Katie, Ultra Magnus and the two Optimus' did an anime fall. "What? I forgot."

" You forgot what you had for breakfast" Katie yelled.

" What did I have?" Fado asked. Katie ignored him and turned to Iron Hide.

" Look, lets just get this over with." she said. She started to act as strong as she could (which may I mention isn't too easy for me.) " You're a transadon Iron Head."

" A what? and it's Iron HIDE" Iron Hide said.

" You heard the girl" movie Optimus said" You're a mother fucking transadon."

" What the hell does that mean" Iron Hide asked.

" It means you can do things that other Transformers can't." Ultra Magnus said looking at the clock.

" Like what"

" We DON'T know" Katie yelled happily

" Then how do you know I'm one"

" Prime knows." armada Optimus came out of his pitty party and stood up. He had his hand over where Katie hit him.

" Do ya see that shiney glass piece on your arm" he asked.

" Yeah, what about it" Iron Hide asked looking at it. ( If ya don't know what it is its the thing that the energon star goes on. ass hole.)

" It just so happens that everyone who has that is that transadon thing." armada Optimus said. He sat back down in the corner. Katie walked over and handed him a list that expanded to a transformers kind of paper.

" Thats the shit you'll need for the shizzle (school) that you'll be going to. One of these ass wipes" - points at autobots" will pick you up at 10:00 tomorrow morning. Exactly that time. So be ready." Katie said. She pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it on the floor in front of her. It exploded. When the smoke cleared she and Fado stood there coughing. They ran out the door. The Autobots walked out after them.

" We so have to get a security system for this place." Megatron said.

* * *

I couldn't think of what to call the thing that Iron Hide was so I had to go to my last idea resort. My little sister. Anywho, next chap Megatron gets drunk AND high at the same time! YAY! RR PLEASE! 


	5. tanks, toaster ovens, and Ghetto talk oh...

ch. 5 Tanks, toaster ovens, and Ghetto talk; oh my.

Hi there. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had to do a ton of projects and I had a social life. Oh and I've been jammin' to Linkin Park alot too. I now have all of thier CD's so I suk. lol. Oh and now my tab key doesn't work either. This suks.

* * *

Around 9:30 the next morning Iron Hide reluctantly woke up. He looked around to see what had woken him up. Starscream had thrown a piece of scrap metal at his head.

" Why the hell did you wake me up?" Iron Hide yawned.

" Did you forget about what happened last night already?" Starscream asked.

" I thought that was all a dream. I mean Megatron in a cheerleaders uniform? Ha! What a riot!" Iron Hide laughed. There was a yawn from behind the two. They both looked and saw something that gave me a nightmare when I thought of it. Megatron came out of his room still wearing the uniform. 50 percent of it anyways.

" I'm not even gonna ask." Starscream said getting a weird look.

" What do you mean Screamy?" Megatron asked giggling. He sounded drunk.

" Ummm... are you okay, sir?" Cyclonus asked getting scared. Megatron ignored him and turned to Iron Hide. His vision got blurry. To him Iron Hide looked weird. He thought Iron Hide looked like one of the monsters that hid in his closet. Megatron got a very angry look. Iron Hide shivered.

" YOU! YOU WILL NEVER HAUNT ME AGAIN!" Megatron yelled. Starscream flew into the air to make sure he didn't get hurt. And to get a good seat. Iron Hide freaked out and ran. Megatron transformed and chased him. Iron Hide ran for the door, but Megatron cut him off. He aimed his cannon at Iron Hide's head. " GOOD-BYE EVIL MONSTER!" Just then there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked at the door. Megatron transformed and opened the door. It was Ultra Magnus and armada Optimus. They saw that Megatron was only wearing half of the uniform. Optimus looked sick. Ultra Magnus just looked disturbed.

" Ummm... we're here for Iron Hide." Ultra Magnus said trying to sheild his vision.

" Who's that?" Megatron replied.

" He's the bot that's standing right behind you." Ultra Magnus grumbled.

" NO! THAT IS ONE OF THE EVIL CLOSET MONSTERS!" Megatron yelled. Magnus gave him a weird look.

" Umm... closet monsters? You still belive in those?" Optimus asked.

" Of course. Everyone knows they're real." Megatron said acting like a prep.

" I stopped beliveing in them years ago." said a voice from Ultra Magnus's shoulder. He looked and saw Katie was sitting on his shouder. " HI!"

" We do have the ability to do things on our own." Optimus told her.

" You can't even walk to the front door without getting lost." Katie said sarcastically. "Any who, we're getting of topic again. C'mon Iron Head lets get going." She jumped off of Ultra Magnus. Aparently she forgot two things. One, she was about 22 feet in the air and two, the laws of gravity. Ouch. " OUCH!" She started to cry.

" Are you okay?" Iron Hide asked. Katie sat up pouting.

" (sniffle) I broke... I broke.." she stuttered.

" Broke what?" Optimus asked.

" I broke... A NAIL!" The transformers all did an anime fall.

" You broke a nail... WHOPDIE-FUDGIN'- DOO!" Ultra Magnus yelled.

" Lets just go..." Optimus growled grabbing Iron Hide by the arm. Then the four , by four I mean Magnus, Prime, Iron Hide and Katie, then set off to get Iron Hide his stuff. Iron Hide looked at the list of things he needed.

" Hey what is this book called, ' Introduction to Ghetto Talk'? It doesn't make any sense to me." he said scratching his head.

" Oh, that is for the class that my partner Fado is teaching." Katie said.

" Your digimon actually got a job there?" Ultra Magnus said looking surprised. Katie nodded.

" Fado isn't that big of a retard ya know. Hey that is Horizontal Alley. that is where you will get all of your shizzle stizzle for the acadamizzle." Katie said pointing to a large street that seemed to have come out of nowhere. Iron Hide looked at her strangly.

" What do those words shizzle stizzle and acadamizzle mean?" he asked.

" Shizzle means school, stizzle means stuff and acadamizzle means acadame. Those are some basic ghetto words you'll learn at the acadame." Optimus said. As they walked down the street, Katie slipped away from the group. When Iron Hide was about to say something, Optimus stopped him and said, " It's not too good to see a human here so she has to go and wait till we're done." As Iron Hide was about to protest he bumped into a young transformer who had a toaster oven tied to a leash.

" Ow. That hurt. Sorry about that." Iron Hide said apologetically helping the bot up.

" Hey, it's okay. Wait where did toasty go?" the bot said loking frantically for his toaster oven. It was growling at Iron Hide. It lept at him. The oven closed its door on Iron Hide's head and tried to bite it off. Iron Hide started to yell and try to pull it off. The other Transformer grabbed the oven and pulled. It came off and callmed down. " Sorry," the bot said. " He just doesn't get along well with others. Are you okay?"

" I think so," Iron Hide said trying to regain consiousness. " Hey, where are they?"

" Who?" asked the transformer.

" The guys I was here with, Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus; they left me. Again." Iron Hide said sitting down on a bench.

" Did you say Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime?" the bot said trying to hide the insignia on his arm.

" Yeah, why do you ask?" Iron Hide asked. Then a voice called him from behind.

" Hey Iron Hide, you ready to go?" Optimus asked him. He was holding a bunch of boxes. He handed one of the smallest ones to Iron Hide.

" What's this?" he asked.

" It's your magic paintbrush. Not to be confused with a magic wand. Humans use those." Optimus said. Ultra Magnus appeared behind him holding an animal carier.

" What's that?" Iron Hide asked pointing to the carier.

" I'll show you when we leave the city." Ultra Magnus said.

" Oh, I want you to meet the new friend I made," Iron Hide started. He looked to where the bot was standing a few moments ago. " Hey, where did he go?" They all left the street and found Katie sitting on a rock writting something on a chalk board. She was mumbling math equations while writing and erasing random things.

" Hey are ya ready to go?" Optimus asked her. Then she stopped writing and started to jump up and down. " Whats wrong?"  
" I just figured out something very important. The density of a cheerio." At the same time Ultra Magnus gave Iron Hide the box.

" Happy Birth Day dude. Oh this little guy's called Spark Plug. I hope you like him." Ultra Magnus said. Iron Hide opened it and a Raichu, ( a pokemon) jumped out.

" Aww... He is so CUTE!" Katie said actually sounding girly for once.

When they all got back to the Decepticon base, Starscream helped Iron Hide sneak his new Raichu in since it just so happens that Megatron is alergic to them. Optimus and Magnus gave Megatron the directions to the shuttle that would take Iron Hide to the acadame. As they were leaving Katie stole a bean bag chair and a bowl of nachos. She also chaged the message on their answering machine.

* * *

Later that day, the President was calling all of his friends so they could play Halo 2 on X-Box live. He accidentally called the Decepticon base instead of John Kerry. He got the answering machine and Katies new message. It went something like this. Katie did her best impression of Megatron, which was actually very good, and said the following:

_Sorry for the inconvenience, _

_but we the GIANT ROBOT Decepticons_

_LIVING ON THE MOON can't come to the phone right now._

_But if you leave your name and number we won't have to come_

_and take over your country or world unlike the Disney company. _

_Thank you and have a nice day. Did I mention we were giant robots from_

_another planet?

* * *

_

HAHAHAHA! I am soooo funny. DISNEY WANTS TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD! R&R and they won't take over your mind with cuddly, fuzzy, and cute little creatures like Bambi and Stitch.


	6. learning to be on time

ch6 learning to be on time

Yes I'm back. You now know why Iron Hide has been with the Decepticons for like ever.Fun huh? This is the part where he has to get to the ship that will take him to theTransadon Academe. If he can get there on time. (laughs maniacally) ROLL THE FIC!

* * *

Iron Hide had a long day yesterday, so he didn't want to get up. Heck, I wouldn't want to get up after being chased down the street by a tank that was on drugs and drunk at the same, almost eaten by a rabid toaster oven, and then find out why I had to live with the Decepticons for just about my whole life. Yeah, you would probably be sleeping in too.

BEEP BEEP BEEP...

" Ughh. How long has that been going off. OH SHIT! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" Iron Hide lept out of 'bed' and over to where he put the stuff he needed for Transadon Academe. He quickly put on his new pitch black armor. It looked pretty pimpin'. He made sure that everything he got yesterday was there, including his new pet Raichu. ( yep. a pokemon. can't transformers have pets too? Heck, it's 'Harry Potter' anything can happen.)

" All here. Good. Now how am I gonna get it all there?" Iron Hide said. The little Raichu tilted it's head. " Don't gimme that look." Iron Hide told it. The Raichu jumped on his head. "SPARK PLUG! Get in the carrier. Please?" The little Raichu wouldn't listen. "Come on! We're gonna be late. Ugh. Fine then. I'll help you in." Iron Hide picked up the little Pokemon and gently put it in the carrier. Spark Plug crossed it's arms and got a pissed off look.

" Hey Iron Hide come on! Lets go already!" Megatron yelled to him. " the sooner you get out of here the happier I'll be." Iron Hide looked over the railing. Megatron smiled, flicked Iron Hide off, and then went over to the Transformer sized car to wait. Iron Hide got all of his stuff, ran down the stairs and put it in the trunk.

" Happy now oh ruler of the universe?" Iron Hide said to Megatron sarcastically.

" I will be when you get in here so I can get rid of you. And when I'm ruler of the universe." Megatron replied. Iron Hide got in the back seat. " Now we can go. WHY THE HELL WON'T IT START?"

" Well come on. I thought you wanted to get rid of me." Iron Hide said sarcastically. Megatron muttered someting and looked at the gas gage.

" It's empty. DAMN IT! WHY IS EVERYTHING AGAINST ME TODAY!" Megatron yelled. He got out of the oversized SUV.

" Hey where are ya going? HEY LET GO OF ME!" Iron Hide yelled at Megatron.

" Transform. NOW!" Megatron yelled back. He had a rope in his hand. Iron Hide shrugged and transformed. Megatron opened the trunk of the SUV. He took all of Iron Hide's stuff out and put it on top of Iron Hide.

" Hey, what did you do that for?" Iron Hide asked Megatron. He didn't answer. He took the rope and tied all of the stuff to Iron Hide. " Hey! That wasn't cool! Hey put me down!" Megatron picked up Iron Hide and put him in the trunk. " That wont help to get us gas, ya know." Megatron slamed the trunk door and got in the driver's seat. He looked at the gas gage. It was full. " HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Megatron ignored him and drove off.

About 20 minutes later, they finally got to where the shuttle was. Megatron stopped.

" hey why did you stop? It's right over there?" Iron Hide asked Megatron. Megatron glanced at a sign next to the car that said where they were. He made a U-turn and left.

" That was the wrong place. That was some place called Kenedy Space Center. I took a wrong turn." Megatron said. Iron Hide sighed. He transformed and untied all of the stuff. he crawled out of the trunk and into the back seat.

" You know you should actually read the directions." Iron Hide joked. Megatron flicked him off and drove on.

Finally they reached the correct place. Megatron stopped the car and got out. He went to the trunk and got out Iron Hide's stuff.

" Now why did you stop? I'm gonna miss the shuttle if we get out here." Iron Hide complained. Megatron looked at him and pointed to a sign. Iron Hide read it. ' All first year Transadons please put your belongings over to the left of this sign.' Iron Hide saw that there was alot of people's stuff there. " You must really like to put your trust in signs don't you?" Megatron nodded.

" You had better get going or you are going to miss your flight." Megatron said sounding alot happier. " See all of your stuff is gonna be there but you aren't if you don't leave now." Iron Hide looked. All of his stuff was being put on the shuttle. He freaked out and Transformed and drove towards the shuttle. " HAVE A GOOD TIME AND DON'T COME BACK!" Megatron yelled to him. Megatron got in the SUV and drove off.

Iron Hide transformed and jumped with all of his might. He lept on just as the door shut. " That was close." He walked down the hall and found an empty room. He walked in and sat down. Just as he was dosing off, the shuttle took off. A few minutes later a knock on the door woke Iron Hide. " Huh... who's there?" A young transformer walked in. he was about Iron Hide's size, maybe a little smaller. But thier armor was very different, but of course like it is supposed to be, it was black.

" Yo, all the other rooms are full, do ya mind if I stay in here?" the bot said. He sounded a little nervous.

" Sure go ahead." Iron Hide said. The bot sat down right next to the door. He looked really scared. Kinda. " Hey dude, whats your name?" The young bot looked up." Oh, Its Wing Saber (energon)." Wing Saber (obviously.) said. " Who are you?"

" I'm Iron Hide." Iron Hide (uh duh) said.

" Any relation to the Iron Hide that was lost in battle?" Wing Saber asked.

" Well I kinda just found out that was me the other night. Strange huh?" Iron Hide said looking a little embarased. Wing Saber just stared. Iron Hide stared back. There was a long period of staring time.

" Cool."

" Yeah."

" Umm..."

Neither of them really knew what to say. Not very good for a first impression on someone if you ask me. Then there was a knock on the door. A female transformer walked in. Iron Hide stared, mouth wide open. Wing Saber just stared.

" Hey have either of you two seen a Politoad? This kid Jet Fire (energon) lost his. Umm are you two even listening?" the girl said sounding a bit ticked. They both nodded. " Well I'm Arcee (energon). Who are you guys?"

" I-I'm Wing Saber."

" I-I-I" Iron Hide couldn't say anything. ' Hot DAMN, is she hot!' he thought to himself. " I'm Iron Hide."

" Nice to meet you. Well if you see a Politoad, it's probably Jet Fire's. So just find me if you see it." Arcee said looking at Iron Hide strangely. She walked away muttering something about boys being so obsessed with girls.

" HOT DAMN WAS SHE HOT!" Iron Hide and Wing Saber both yelled. They looked at each other and laughed. Just then three bots walked in.

" What is this the socialization room or something?" Wing Saber asked sarcastically. He looked at the sign above the door. It said Socialization Room. " Oh. So it is."

" Hey I know you!" Iron Hide said to the smallest of the three. " You were the kid I met in Horizontal Ally!"

* * *

For those of you who didn't figure it out, Wing Saber is supposed to be Ron and Arcee was Hermione. Jet Fire is that forgetful kid, Nevile. And Iron Hides is just TOO obvious. Oh and that horizontal ally, remember the ally in the books is diagon so i thought that Horizontal would be the perfect opposite. R&R. I'm beggin' ya. 


	7. Arrival

ch.7 Arrival.

HOWDEY PEOPLEZ! Sorry i havn't updated for ,like, ever, but i have an excuse. I have a social life. Sorry! Between soccer practice and school projects i'm amazed i have time to write this. Well what else am i supposed to do during study hall? SLEEP?

* * *

"Hey!" Iron Hide said to the smallest transformer." You're that bot I met in Horizontal Alley! How's Toasty doing?"

" Toasty is just fine, autobot." the bot said. " Well, let me introduce myself. I'm Galvatron (energon) and this is Snow Cat (energon)" -he indicated the gray and purple bot-" and this is Thunder Cracker (energon)" -he pointed to the other bot who looked similar to Star Scream-" So who are you?"

" Well my name's Iron Hide. And this is Wing Saber."

" Wait. YOU'RE Iron Hide? That Autobot that got lost in battle and my cousin had to care for?" Galvatron asked.

" Yeah," Iron Hide said," thats me... Megatron's your cousin? Never knew he had one."

" Well now you do," Galvatron said." So why are you hanging out with this pathetic autobot?"

" WHO ARE YOU CALLING PATHETIC!" Wing Saber yelled.

" You morron."

" WHY!"

" Because my little buddy Shock Blast (energon) killed you and Primey had you rebuilt." Galvatron snickered.

" What do you expect, I was an apprentice soldier!" Wing Saber yelled waving his arms.

" In my book you still are..."

" TAKE THAT BACK!" Wing Saber said whipping out his laser.

" HEY!" Thunder Cracker yelled pulling out his sword to protect Galvatron.

" YO-DLE-AY-HEE-WHO!" Snow Cat yelled, aiming his ice cannons at Wing Saber.

" CUT IT OUT YOU TWO!" Galvatron yelled." Iron Hide will you answer my question already? Why are you hanging out with him?"  
" Because I'm an autobot so I should hang out with other autobots." Iron Hide replied.

" Well you should choose your friends wisely, autobot." Galvatron growled." You never know when they can turn on you..."

He and his lackies left the room and slammed the door shut. The two autobots sat back down. They didn't say anything to eachother for awhile. Iron Hide stared out the window and Wing Saber stared at the floor. Iron Hide broke the silence first.

" Say Wing Saber, would you turn on me like Galvatron said, or was he just goofing on me?" he asked.

" Of course I wouldn't turn on ya. Even though we only met a little bit ago we're still buddies."

" Thats what I thought you'd say," Iron Hide sighed.

They stayed quiet for the remainder of the trip. Occasionally a couple bots would fight in the hallway outside the room with there lasers/swords/magic paint brushes and make a lot of noise or hurt some thing, but besides that all was quiet. Iron Hide found a remote control and pushed the power button. A TV came up in the seat in front of him and the show, Viva La Bam, on MTV came on. Suddenly a voice came on the speakers. It was the shuttle pilot.

" We will be arriving at Smogwurts in about 5 minutes. Please get all pets/appliences in their cages and get ready to depart from the ship. I hope you enjoyed your flight on Astrotrain Shuttle Flights, where any destination is just lightyears away!"

Iron Hide and Wing Saber jumped off the shuttle and looked around. They were on a loading platform with a lot of other transformers. Suddenly a frog leapt on Iron Hide's head.

" POLITOAD! POLITOAD!" it said clapping its hands.

" HOPPY! STOP IT!" yelled a bot from behind. " Sorry, Hoppy likes to jump on other dude's heads..."

" Its okay." Iron Hide said.

" I'm Jet Fire (energon) who are you guys?"

" I'm Iron Hide and that's Wing Saber."

Jet Fire picked up his Politoad and ran off. Iron Hide saw a sign next to him that said, ' All first years please take the escalator up.'

" I bet Megatron would trust this sign..." he mumbled.

He and Wing Saber were about to get on, when Galvatron, Thunder Cracker and Snow Cat pushed them out of the way. "ASS HOLE!" yelled Iron Hide, " He is so gonna pay..." Then he and Wing Saber ascended the escalator to their new school.

* * *

-insert witty text- R&R NOW YOU MORTAL FOOLS! 


	8. Welcome to Smogwurts

ch. 8 Welcome to Smogwurts

Wow. Its been a long time since i wrote a fanfic chapter. The Transformers Energon season ended last week so i don't have to get up early anymore, but I will miss waiting for new episodes. At least it ended on a good note. Well my 8th grade school year just ended on 6/7/05, so i won't have much time to write my fanfics because thats what i did in study hall. -- pity isn't is? Well, i'm just typing this up off the top of my head so enjoy! Oh and i still don't have spell check.

* * *

The escalator ride seemed to take forever. A few of the bots that could fly went on ahead of everyone else. Finally, about 5-10 minutes later, Iron Hide and Wing Saber stepped off and looked around. They were standing on what looked like a huge sidewalk that lead up to a huge set of stairs. They cautiously looked at each other and walked up to the stairs. They stopped and looked up in awe. At the top of the stairs was a huge castle, made out of some kind of titanium alloid. There were many towers and it was extremely shiney even in the moonlight.

" Well, who's goin' in the strange building first?" Wing Saber asked pushing Iron Hide.

" You, ya stupid piece of scrap!" Iron Hide laughed.

They walked up the stairs and kept laughing until Iron Hide smacked into something. It was Arcee.

" Why don't ya watch where you're going next time, Iron Brain." she yelled.

She groaned and stormed away. Wing Saber helped Iron Hide up and Iron Hide flicked Arcee off. Arcee turned around and flicked him off as well.

" Girls are so wierd," Iron Hide mumbled.

As they got to the top of the stairs, they noticed that all of the students were outside the door of the building. Iron Hide pushed his way through to the front and saw that a few bots were trying to open the doors.

" WHY-WON'T-THEY-OPEN!" Snow Cat yelled.

" Because they're locked, you incompitant moron," Galvatron groaned.

" Maybe they won't open because your ugly ass face is in front of them!" Wing Saber shouted from the back.

The bots all started to laugh. Galvatron became infuriated. He was pushing transformers aside to get to Wing Saber. As soon as he saw Wing Saber, he lept. Galvatron wrestled Wing Saber to the ground. The group around them kept yelling, " FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" Suddenly, the doors swung open. No one really took any notice. A tall transformer walked out of the building and stormed over to the fight. He pushed his way thru to the front. Galvatron was pummelling Wing Saber who looked as if he had just challenged the entire Decepticon army by himself. He was looking bad.

" STOP THIS NONSENSE AT ONCE!" the transformer yelled picking up Galvatron.

" WING SABER!" Iron Hide yelled running over to his friend. " Are you okay, buddy?"

" I've felt better," he moaned in pain.

" PUT ME DOWN YOU INCOMPITANT MORON!" Galvatron screamed trying to get away.

" Who are you calling incompitant?" said the bot who was holding Galvatron.

" You, ya stupid--" Galvatron stopped in midsentence.

He looked at the bot who was holding him and froze. The transformer was giving him a very dark look.

" Who are you anyway, boy?" the bot growled.

"G-G-Galvatron," wimpered Galvatron, " who are you?"

" I'm the headmaster of this school, Omega Supreme."

" Nice job, Galvy," Iron Hide sneered. " you just got in trouble with the head teacher, and ya havn't even been here for 20 minutes!"

" I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Galvatron yelled struggling to get away from Omega Supreme.

" Calm down before I send you home already, Galvatron," Omega Supreme growled. He looked over at Iron Hide who was laughing." Who are you?"

" Iron Hide."

" Well, Iron Hide, lets get him," -points to Wing Saber-" inside and rested." Omega Supreme said putting down Galvatron.

" NOW I WILL KILL YOU!" Galvatron said leaping on Iron Hide.

" That was a bad idea, putting him down," Omega Supreme moaned. " STOP IT NOW!"

He picked up Galvatron and said,"Everyone get inside and go to the first room on the left. Iron Hide, you take your friend to the second on the right. I've got to deal with this guy."

" PUT ME DOWN YOU INSELENT FOOL!" Galvatron yelled.

" Oh, shut the hell up!" Wing Saber mumbled.

" I'll get you both one day!" Galvatron said as Omega Supreme took him inside.

" Decepticons are wierd, Iron Hide," Wing Saber said as Iron Hide helped him up.

" I know. I had to live with them!"

Everyone went to the room that they were told to go to. Iron Hide was helping Wing Saber to the room Omega Supreme told him to get Wing Saber to.

" This sucks that my leg can't even move. Ow," Wing Saber moaned.

" Then you shouldn'tve said that to Galvatron," Iron Hide snickered.

" Now you tell me."

* * *

Come to think of it, I made Wing Saber more like me then Ron. And I call every1 that I despise an Incompitant moron. I would've said that to Galvatron myself if he wasn't 3x my size. Oh and Omega Supreme is one of the newer transformers in Energon. Sorry for the short chap. I'm typing this at...I think the clock says 1:37 AM... R&R...snore... snore... 


	9. The Sorting

ch9 the sorting

HI! I have been writing all of my fanfic chaps right off the top of my head lately, so if they aren't as good as the ones that i wrote out in study hall, bear with me. Oh and if you like my fic. Survivor: the Decepticon Way, sorry to say this but i'm taking it off! I'll enable you to email me if you want me to keep it up, but i lost all inspiration for the story. Anywho, onto the story.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Wing Saber and Iron Hide left the room. Now, Wing Saber was on crutches.

" Dude this is so gay!" Wing Saber growled.

" It was either use those or stay in that room for ten days!" Iron Hide laughed.

" Forget that! I'm chlosterphobic!" Wing Saber said.

They walked into the room where the other first year transformers were. Galvatron was sitting to the left with Snow Cat and Thunder Cracker.

" Well boys, it looks as though we have a cripple-bot on our hands," Galvatron sneered.

" Hey, I'm only on these because of you, ya asshole!" Wing Saber growled.

" Call me an asshole again. I dare you." Galvatron said darkly.

" You stupid asshole."

Galvatron lept onto Wing Saber knocking him to the ground. They rolled out the door and into the Grand Hall. They stopped and Galvatron started to punch Wing Saber's face in.

" HEY CUT IT OUT!" Iron Hide yelled.

" Oh be quiet you stupid Autobot." Snow Cat growled.

" WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" came a yell from the main stairs. Everyone, but Galvatron and Wing Saber, looked. Omega Supreme came storming down the stairs. He was accompanied by Ultra Magnus and a strange orange creature. Omega Supreme grabbed Galvatron off of Wing Saber and flung him across the hall. Thunder Cracker and Snow Cat ran to his side. Omega Supreme then turned to Wing Saber.

" Wing Saber, wake up!" Iron Hide yelled shaking Wing Saber.

" Stand aside," called the orange creature.

" Who's he?" Iron Hide asked Ultra Magnus.

" Remember Katie and I were talking about her Digimon partner getting a job here? Well thats him." Ultra Magnus said." His name's Conjornomon, but he prefers Fado, or to you, Profesor Fado."

"Oh," Iron Hide mumbled.

" Conjornomon-Mode Change- Aqua Mode!" Fado cried. " AQUA BURST!"

A blast of water came out of his mouth and hit Wing Saber in the face. He woke up almost imediately(sp?).

" Holy crap,dude," Wing Saber gasped sitting up," what the hell was that?"

" The 'professor' squirted you in the face," Iron Hide joked.

" Seriously? The teacher shot at me?" Wing Saber asked suspicously.

" In a sense, yes." Iron Hide said.

" Are you okay, Wing Saber?" Omega Supreme asked.

" Other than the fact that I can't walk without those gay crutches, yeah, I'm okay," Wing Saber said trying to stand up.

" Here's your crutches," Iron Hide snickered.

" Gimmie those," Wing Saber growled, snatching them.

" Well c'mon boys," Omega Supreme said pushing them over to the group," All of you have to stand in a line in front of this door here until we say you can come in. No playing Nintendo DS, PSP, GBASP or any video games at all. No MP3 players either; that goes for you too Conjornomon."

" Oh man," Fado said taking the headphones off, "and its FADO!"

Fado, Ultra Magnus and Omega Supreme walked into the room behind the doors all of the first years were waiting in front of and closed the door. Iron Hide looked over at Galvatron who was glaring darkly at Wing Saber.

" I want to kill that bot, Thunder Cracker," Galvatron mumbled.

" Galvatron, he's too out of your league. You already proved that you can whipe the floor with him." Thunder Cracker said leaning against the wall.

" True, but he's too much of a goodie-goodie teachers pet." Galvatron growled.

" Yes, thats a good point," Thunder Cracker said," he probably does that for his own protection probably because-"

" He's such an imbisile," Galvatron said.

" No, because he's much weaker than you are. He's just..."

" A freak?" Galvatron said cracking his knuckles.

" Umm... I guess thats a good way of putting it." Thuder Cracker coughed.

" Alright kids," Fado said opening the door slightly," come in now!"

The bots all got in line, Wing Saber was in between Iron HIde and the one bot they met earlier, Jet Fire. Galvatron, Thunder Cracker, and Snow Cat were right behind them.

" Dude," Wing Saber mumbled to Iron Hide," it's almost imposible to walk in here on these things."

" Just think, you'll be off of them in a few weeks," Iron Hide chuckled silently.

" Ha-ha..." Wing Saber mumbled sarcastically.

There were four long tables with many transformers sitting at them. They all had a small decall on them that was a different color at every table. The group of first years stopped in front of a platform that had a long table with the teachers at it. In the middle of the table was Omega Supreme. At one end of the table was Ultra Magnus.

" Hey Wing Saber," Galvatron sneered as he leaned forward," Its your mommy, Omegy."

" Shut up you little butt fu-"

" Welcome back students!" Omega Supreme boomed. " And welcome to our new ones as well. Tonight is one of the most important nights of the year. The sorting. As the students that have been here know, there are four houses. Garlion, Snicklir, Humglipum, and Razzlias. The sorting will be done as always, with the sorting laptop. Now let the sorting begin!"

One teacher stood up. He shot a dark glance over the crowd. His gaze quickly settled on Iron Hide, and then moved on. He snatched a list off the table and stepped down to the laptop that was sitting on a stool. He unrolled the list and began to read it off.

" WING SABER!" he boomed.

A couple bots in the line snickered. Wing Saber handed his crutches to Iron Hide and lyterally hopped up to the platform. A few bots in the crowd started to chuckle. Wing Saber hopped up one step at a time on one foot. He continued on like that across the stage. The bots in the crowd started to laugh out loud. Fado looked away and started to laugh.

" Dude, what happened to your leg!" one transformer yelled from the crowd.

" This dude kicked my ass!" Wing Saber laughed.

" Sucks to be you, man!" the bot replied.

" You've got that right!" Wing Saber yelled to him.

" Will you PLEASE just take the test already?" The teacher asked darkly.

" Yeah, sure, whatever!" Wing Saber chuckled.

He took the laptop and pushed the green start button. It started to beep. Then it jumped into the air and landed on the table with the red sign.

" Looks like we've got a new Garlion bot!" said the bot that talked to Wing Saber earlier.

Wing Saber hopped back down the stairs and over to Iron Hide, grabbed the crutches and hobbled over to the table. The bot that was talking to him pulled Wing Saber into the seat next to him.

" GALVATRON!" said the teacher.

Galvatron sneered and walked up to the platform. Even before he could push the button, the laptop flew into the air and onto the table with the green sign.

" Snicklir." the laptop beeped.

Galvatron leapt off the platform and over to the table. The bots there welcomed him eagerly. The rest of the sorting went quickly. Galvatrons cronies also went to Snickler. Then there was--

" IRON HIDE!" yelled the Transformers with the list.

The room became silent and stared at the stage. Iron Hide cautiously walked up the stairs and over to the laptop. Everyone in the room was staring at him. Iron Hide looked at the teacher. ' Don't I know him?' Iron Hide thought. He slowly pushed the green start button. Nothing happend. He pushed it again. Still nothing.

" Umm... I think its broken," Iron Hide said.

" The sorting laptop can't be broken!" yelled the transformer holding the list.

" Well apparently it is," Iron Hide said sarcastically, making the crowd snicker.

" YOU DARE GET SMART WITH ME?" the transformer said darkly.

" Looks to be that way,"

" Why you little, insubordinate--"

The sorting laptop started to beep. It suddenly flew into the air. It circled the room. Everyone was staring at it to see where it landed. It suddenly stopped in midair. It was frozen for a second. Then it fell down. It fell on Snow Cat's head, bounced off and landed on the table, right in front of Wing Saber.

"Garlion!" the laptop beeped.

The table Wing Saber was sitting at started to cheer loudly. Iron Hide triumphantly jumped off the stage and walked over to the table. He sat next to Wing Saber.

" I can't belive you did that!" said a transformer right across from Iron Hide.

" Did what?" Iron Hide asked.

" Got all sarcastic with Professer Side Ways." said the bot. " By the way, the name's Beach Comber."

" Yeah," said another bot," Professer Side Ways is one of those so called 'evil guys'. He's the head of that horrible house, Snicklir."

" Well it looks like you made a new enemy today, Iron Hide!" Wing Saber chuckled.

Side Ways had sat back down at the teacher table and glared at Iron Hide darkly. He gave a look that said, ' I'm going to get you one day,'.

" Yay, me."

* * *

Okay. Come to think of it, Wing Saber is sooo like me! He is nothing like Ron. And Iron Hide really doesn't act like Harry does he? I came up with the house names from ideas of people on Neopets. And if you hadn't noticed, Side Ways is Snape. I know Snape didn't do the sorting, but hey, its my fic! LIVE WITH IT! R&R my evil minions... 


	10. To bed hopefully

ch. 10 to bed... hopefully.

HIYA! I'm going to be putting in new chaps more frequently now. If you're a fan of my fic, Survivor: the Decepticon way, i'm sorry but i'm taking it off of FanFiction forever. I'm not re-writing it, i'm not finishing it. I'm sorry, but i've lost all inspiration for that story. It kinda sucked in my opinion. And it was MY fic! So if you want it bad, you should print it out or copy and paste it into MS Word or something to keep it safe. But i will take it off. And because my computer doesn't have enough memory to keep all those chaps. I need to get a new computer. /punches out of date computer/ Anywho, onto the fic!

* * *

" Well," Omega Supreme said standing up," now that the sorting is thru, you now have some time to catch up with eachother and have some 'free time'." 

At this, everyone started to get up and go talk to others. A small group of bots was gathered around Iron Hide, who was telling a story.

" Then Megatron walks into the room. He just stands in the door way and looks around. He screamed,' WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE!'. The whole room was covered in chocolate syrup!" Iron Hide said, making the group of transformers laugh hysterically," Then Thrust stands up from the back of the room and yells, 'It was all that retarded Side Ways fault sir!' So then I say-"

" That will be enough of that story, Iron Hide," said a voice, behind Iron Hide.

" No, I said-"

Iron Hide turned around and saw Side Ways standing there.

" Heya there, Side-- I mean 'PROFESER' Side Ways," Iron Hide said sarcastically.

" I will not allow you to tell any stories from home, is that understood?" Side Ways growled.

" But can I at least tell about the one where you almost made Thrust jump off of that cliff?" Iron Hide giggled.

" Well, okay, but only that one!" Side Ways mumbled, storming away.

" He's almost as big of an ass hole as Galvatron," Wing Saber laughed.

" I HEARD THAT!" Side Ways and Galvatron both yelled.

Omega Supreme watched Side Ways storm up to the teachers table and sighed. He walked down to the Garlion table. Wing Saber was busy telling a story about him and a few of his friends blowing up the research lab at the Autobot Training Center.

" Excuse me," Omega Supreme said, " Iron Hide, I just wanted to ask a small favor of you."

" What?" Iron Hide groaned.

" Will you please just...umm how should I put this... be less sarcastic around Profesor Side Ways. Yes, I know that you lived with him, but-"

" How did you know?" Iron Hide screamed." Do you SPY on me or something!"

" No, Ultra Magnus told me, but thats not the point. Even though you did live with him, PLEASE just lay off of the stories about home, okay?"

" I guess so," Iron Hide groaned.

" Good." Omega Supreme walked back up to the platform to call attention to the room." ATTENTION STUDENTS! The house prefectionists will take you up to your dormatories. Do not walk away from your groups, first years or you will definately get lost. I even get lost from time to time."

" Mentally or physically?" Wing Saber whispered, making the Garlion table quietly giggle." I'm leaning towards mentaly."

" You are now dismissed to bed!" Omega Supreme said.

He and the other teachers left the room via a door behind their table. Everyone else started to try and cram out of the door all at once. The older bots all went to the dorms first leaving the prefectionists and the first years.

" Okay, bots, my name is Blast Burst the house prefectionist."

" Funny, I thought your name was asshole the kiss up!" Wing Saber yelled making the other first year Garlions laugh.

" Who said that?" Blast Burn asked.

" YO' MOMMA!" Wing Saber laughed.

" I am tired of these shinanigans-"

" What the hell are shinanigans? Is that some kind of Italian dish?" a random first year yelled.

" I will find out who yelled that stuff, but now, lets get you to your rooms!" Blast Burst growled. " Follow me!"

The first year Garlions followed him up the stairs, Wing Saber and Iron Hide were bringing up the rear.

" Wing Saber, you are an idiot!" said Jet Fire, holding his Politoad.

" Duh! I've known that for, like, ever!" Wing Saber laughed.

" I think all three of you are idiots," Arcee smirked.

" Where'd you come from?" Iron Hide asked Arcee.

" Didn't you see I was put into Garlion as well?" Arcee asked darkly.

" No, I was too busy flicking off that retard, Galvatron," Iron Hide said.

" Ugh, all of you boys are exactly the same!" Arcee groaned." Big, stupid, ugly, and most definately retarded!"

She stormed up the stairs to the rest of the group.

" I'm not that retarded." Wing Saber said.

" HEY WING SABER!" yelled a voice from the bottom of the stairs.

Wing Saber and Iron Hide turned around. Galvatron, Snow Cat and Thunder Cracker were all standing at the bottom of the stairs. Wing Saber almost fell off of his crutches while turning.

" I thought you were going to beddy-bye, Galvy," Wing Saber chuckled," It's way past your bedtime."

" I thought that they sent you home for being a trouble making ass hole." Galvatron shot back.

" Actually thats what I thought about you,"

" What was that Autobot?" Galvatron growled.

" You and your mom in bed!" Wing Saber laughed.

" AARRRRGGG!" Galvatron ran up the stairs and tackled Wing Saber.

The two bots started to roll down the stairs. The first year Garlions looked back over the railing and started to chant, " FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" Blast Burn turned and saw Galvatron punching Wing Saber's face in, again. Blast Burn slid down the banister, almost knocking down Iron Hide, and over to where the two bots were fighting.

" TAKE-- IT -- BACK-- YOU-- STUPID-- AUTOBOT!" Galvatron yelled between punches.

" SCREW-(punch)-YOU,-(punch)-BUTT-(punch)-FUC-" Wing Saber got knocked out by a kick to the head from Snow Cat.

" CUT IT OUT!" Blast Burn yelled.

He tackled Galvatron, who tried to punch out Blast Burn. Blast Burn kicked Galvatron, who flew across the room.

" Talk about deja-vu," Iron Hide mumbled.

Blast Burn walked over to Galvatron, lifted him up and said, " Why did you attack that student?"

" Because... I just think he's an incompitant ass wipe." Galvatron mumbled.

" What did you call him?" Blast Burn shouted.

" AN INCOMPITANT ASS WIPE! What are you, deaf or something?"

" I WILL NOT ALLOW ANY FOWL LANGUAGE!" Blast Burn yelled.

" What is going on here, Blast Burn?"

They all turned and saw Ultra Magnus and Side Ways coming.

" Well this bot here and his friend over there started fighting that kid over there who is knocked out at the moment." Blast Burn replied.

" And why didn't you go and aid the bot that was knocked out?" Side Ways asked.

" Well... umm..."

" Thats not very responsible of you, is it Blast Burn?" Ultra Magnus asked.

" No... I guess not."  
" Let me guess," Ultra Magnus turned his attention to Wing Saber's attacker. " I knew it... Galvatron, what do you have against Wing Saber?"

" One, he's an asshole, two, he's an ass WIPE, three, he's a bitch, four he's a complete incompitant asswipe... shall I go on?"

" I'm not incompitant.." Wing Saber mumbled, starting to wake up.

" What about the other stuff?" Blast Burn asked.

" I said i'm not incompitant."

" Well, are you okay, Wing Saber?" Ultra Magnus asked.

" Now I've probably got to use these gay ass crutches even longer, and my head hurts a little, but thats about it." Wing Saber said standing up on the crutches.

" Blast Burn, get these two and the rest of the Garlions up to the tower. I've got to deal with Galvatron." Ultra Magnus said.

" Yes Profeser..." Blast Burn grumbled.

" Galvatron," Side Ways growled.," I want you to appologise to that bot."

" WHY! I HATE HIM! I LOATHE HIM! but mostly loathe!" Galvatron stuttered.

" NOW!" Side Ways hissed.

Galvatron stormed over to Wing Saber. He was cursing Side Ways the whole way.

" What do you want you dumb ass hole?" Wing Saber asked him.

" PROFESER Side Ways told me to appologise to you," Galvatron grumbled.

" Does that mean that you are actually going to go against everything you are for to appologise to an Autobot who you loathe so much?" Wing Saber chuckled.

" No. You are going to pretend that I appologised." Galvatron said.

" Well, what if I don't pretend?" Wing Saber asked.

" Then you will fear me for the rest of your pathetic life!"

" Wow. That's convincing." Wing Saber said sarcastically.

Galvatron stormed back over to Side Ways. Blast Burn then ushered Iron Hide and Wing Saber to the rest of the group and they made their way to the Garlion tower.

* * *

" Okay bots," Blast Burn said stopping the group," we're here!" 

They had all stopped in front of a gigantic big screen TV. It looked as if it was imbeded into the wall.

" Dude, thats a TV," Arcee stated," Not a stairway to the tower."

" Who the fizzle are you calling a TV, missy?" asked the TV.

" AAAAAAHHHHH!" Arcee and the rest of the group, except Blast Burn, screamed.

" Televizzle, you scared them!" Blast Burn said.

" Duh, home dogg," said Televizzle," these lil firsties can't tell nothin' fer shizzle."

" I don't care right now." Blast Burn growled.

" Well, whatizzle be the passwordizzle, hommie?" Televizzle asked.

" Ugh... fershizzle mah nizzle," Blast Burn growled.

" Yo, bizznizzle, you be right!" Televizzle rapped.

" Dear Primus, kill me now," Blast Burn groaned.

The television screen started to move up. When it stopped moving, there was a set of stairs leading up to the screen. At the top was a huge slide.

" Okay, bots, go to the top of the stairs and down the slide. I need to talk to the head master to see if we can get a new door that isn't ghetto." Blast Burn told the group.

" But Blast Burn, Televizzle rocks! Can we keep him?" Wing Saber asked.

" FINE!" Blast Burn yelled.

" I really had to twist your arm off for that." Wing Saber chuckled.

The bots started going down the slide. Iron Hide and Wing Saber went last.  
" How am I supposed to get down with these damn crutches?" Wing Saber asked.

" Throw 'em down first then you slide!" Iron Hide yelled as he went down.

" Sounds good to me!" Wing Saber laughed, throwing the crutches down the slide," I hope they break!"

Then he started down the slide. He landed on a padded surface next to his crutches, that sadly didn't break. He looked around and saw Iron Hide leaning against the wall. Blast Burn then came down the slide, almost hitting Wing Saber. Then the slide folded up somehow and went up into the wall.

" How are we supposed to leave?" Iron Hide asked.

" Oh, in the morning, a ladder comes down... well we actually have to convince Televizzle to wake up and lower one when we want to leave." Blast Burn said helping Wing Saber up. "And so you know, it isn't too easy at all. He's a heavy sleeper. Anyways, you two had better get up to bed. Go up the stairs to the left and the first door you see is your room."

" But, what about all of our stuff?" Wing Saber asked.

" It's already there." Blast Burn said.

Iron Hide and Wing Saber both shrugged and went to the stairs. When they got to the room Iron Hide held the door open.

" Cripples, first." He snickered.

" Haha... I'm dying of laughter." Wing Saber groaned.

They both went inside and looked around. They were in a room with five beds. The other three bots were already in there. Suddenly, something jumped onto Iron Hide's head.

" SPARK PLUG!" Iron Hide laughed, taking the Raichu off.

" Rai-raichu, rai!" it sqeeked. /translation: I was wondering when the hell you would get here! Were ya waitin' for an ingraved invitation/

" Wing Saber, this is Spark Plug." Iron Hide said.

" Heya Spark Plug!" Wing Saber said.

Spark Plug jumped over onto Wing Saber's head.

" Okay. Now this is annoying. Take your friggin' Raichu!" Wing Saber groaned.

" We were all wondering when you two would get here!" yelled Jet Fire.

" Hey Jet Fire." Iron Hide laughed." Hey you're Beach Comber right?"

" Yep." Beach Comber said.

" I'm Hot Shot (energon)" Hot Shot said.

" Nice ta meet ya." Wing Saber said laying down on a free bed. " Now if you all don't mind, I'm going to sleep."

" Same here!" Iron Hide said pushing his Raichu off his bed."

" RAI! Rai-chu-chu-rai!" it yelled. /translation: HEY! Don't you have any respect at all/

The rest of the bots all climbed in bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Well I finally did it. I put Hot Shot in! Now I won't be killed! BOOOO! I still don't know who should be Professer Quirrell. (the paranoid stuttering guy,) give me Ideas people! Anyways, R&R! Do ya like the ghetto TV? Its replacing the Fat Lady pic. Oh and Ultra Magnus is Hagrid. I forgot to say that earlier... my bad... 


	11. Classes begin

ch11 Classes Begin.

Heya there! I finally got my room cleaned so I can write my fics again, though my parents don't know about it... thank god for computers in bedrooms! I'm thinking about making an Iron Hide story for all of the Harry Potter books, but it'll take awhile. Hopefully, the first chapter of the second one will be up by the end of summer if I can finish the 6th book by then. Anyways, onto my fic! For some of the teachers I have to make up names for them, so if they suck, bear with me. I'm not that good at making up names.

* * *

The next morning, Iron Hide was leaning outside of the clinic waiting for Wing Saber. A few minutes later Wing Saber came out, crutch free. 

" THANK PRIMUS I'M FREE!" Wing Saber yelled.

" It was a good thing they came up with a way to get you off of those quick." Iron Hide said getting up.

" Well we'd better go get our scheduals." Wing Saber said stretching." Hot Shot was telling me that his bro Hot Rod said the classes are torture. Maybe 'cause I'm gonna be in them!"

" Dude, don't make a bad first impression... well we did that so knock yourself out!" Iron Hide laughed.

" Dude, no way, that happened to me twice in a row, on the SAME DAY!" Wing Saber chuckled. " Don't even SAY knock out!"

" Okay..." Iron Hide grumbled.

The two walked into the big room the sorting was in last night and sat at the Garlion table.

" So, where the hell are these gay ass scheduals?" Wing Saber asked.

" Right here," Arcee said handing him one.

" Why the hell are you giving us these?" Iron Hide asked her.

" Because, Professor Boltran told me to. She's the house leader." Arcee growled.

" Oh, I guess only the little kiss-ups can be helpers," Wing Saber sneered.

" I concur," Iron Hide laughed.

" I hate all of you dumb asses!" Arcee yelled, making the Garlion table go quiet.

Arcee threw the scheduals in Iron Hide's face and stormed out of the room. Wing Saber started to laugh hysterically. A few others joined in.

" DUDE!" Wing Saber cackled, smacking Iron Hide, " We so rock! I rock my socks! Wait. I don't wear socks. Or do I?"

" Umm... we don't want to get into that." Iron Hide said.

" Well what the hell is our first class?" Wing Saber said looking at the schedual, " Something called, ' Transmogrification'... hmm... I wonder if we get to blow some shit up?"

" Who knows," Iron Hide laughed.

The two stood up and walked out of the room. After they walked a couple feet, Iron Hide stopped. He looked at his schedual.

" Dude, when we went to bed last night, did you see a room, 211?" he asked Wing Saber.

" I was practically knocked out, do ya think I'd be looking for classes?" Wing Saber yelled.

" Well... I don't know where it is either and thats our first class." Iron Hide said looking worried.

" Dude, this really sucks major balls!" Wing Saber groaned.

The two started to run up the stairs, almost knocking down a couple of students. When they got to the first floor, Wing Saber flew up and looked around.

" Dude, I don't see anyone!" he yelled.

" Yeah, because class started a minute ago!" Iron Hide yelled back.

Wing Saber came back down and ran down the hall after Iron Hide. They came to the hall with the 200 class rooms.

" Dude, there it is!" Wing Saber said, charging to the door.

" Finally!" Iron Hide said pushing the door open.

Everyone looked at them when they walked in. At the teacher's desk, there was the neopet cat, Wocky.

" Thank Primus, the teacher isn't here!" Wing Saber sighed.

" Thats what you think," said the Wocky.

It leapt off the desk and spun around in the air. Then, the Wocky turned into a Transformer.

" Oh crap, we're screwed." Iron Hide sighed.

" Thats right. I'm your teacher, Professer Boltran, and the house leader," Boltran growled.

" Sorry prof.," Wing Saber said," we kinda got lost."

" Well you should've looked at the map on the back of the schedual!" Boltran yelled.

Iron Hide turned the schedual over and said," Oh. I didn't notice that before!"

" Well ya should've when I threw it at your face!" Arcee yelled.

" Will both of you sit down... NOW!" Boltran yelled.

" Yes ma'am..." Wing Saber mumbled.

" What was that?" Boltran growled.

" I said... YOUR THE BEST TEACHER EVER!" Wing Saber said,"Yeah, lets go with that."

Iron Hide grabbed Wing Sabers arm and pulled him into a chair. He grabbed a peice of paper, scribbled some thing and shoved it over to Wing Saber. It said, 'WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!' Wing Saber replied and handed it back. 'Who ever said I was?' Iron Hide snickered at Wing Saber's remark.

" Okay bots, listen up!" Boltran yelled." In this class you will be learning how to change things into... other things."

" And this will help us in life, how?" Wing Saber asked.

" Good question... but I don't know the answer." Boltran said.

" Typical," Wing Saber mumbled.

"Anyways, today we'll start with something simple. Changing a pencil, into an energon star." Boltran said.

" And how the hell do we do that?" Galvatron yelled, from across the room.

" I was getting to that. Take out your magic paint brushes."

The class got out thier paint brushes. Wing Sabers looked battered up.

" Dude, what happened to that thing?" Iron Hide whispered.

" It got like this when I was fighting yesterday..." Wing Saber said.

" Now, take out a NON mechanical pencil."-half the class moans-" and pick up your paint brushes. Then say 'rederon' and swipe the brushy part of the paint brush across the pencil." Boltran said, showing the class.

Then with a little 'pop', her pencil became a red energon star. The class awed in amazement.

" If you want it a different color, like blue or green say blueron or greeneron and so on."

All across the room people were yelling their favorite colors to make the energon stars. Arcee got it on the first try. Iron Hide got it on his fourth. Wing Saber didn't get it untill the bell rang.

Wing Saber slid down the banister to the next class, and Iron Hide tripped down the stairs.

" Nice, buddy," Wing Saber laughed.

" Well next we have 'potions' in the dungeons" Iron Hide said looking at the schedual.

" Oh that song 'Potion' by that rapper, Ludacris?" Wing Saber asked.

" Yes Wing Saber. We are going to learn how to rap." Iron Hide said sarcastically.

" Well lets go before we get in trouble again." Wing Saber said flying ahead.

" Hey wait up! I can't fly!" Iron Hide said running after Wing Saber.

* * *

Yeah, the Wocky thing... my sis is OBSESED with that Neopet so I put it in there since McGonnagal can turn into a cat. It was either Wocky or a Turkey Sandwich. I put way to much thought into these chapters. R&R or I'll start rapping! My dad gave me a great idea for a new story! I'll tell ya about it on my lookup! 


	12. Side Way's Potions

ch.12 Side Ways's potions

Eww... that title doesn't sound right after watching Ludacris's video 'Potion'. Here's an exerpt from the song, " Hey baby, I got the Potion. Take a sip of this and put yo back in motion." The title now sounds... wrong... oh well. Onto my fic... Oh great the tab key won't work... this sucks. Oh and please look at my lookup and go to my home page for current updates on all of my fanfiction work!

* * *

Wing Saber landed at the top of the stairs and turned around. Iron Hide fell in a heap in front of him.

" You okay buddy?" Wing Saber asked.

" Lets see... you had me run after you for about 5 minutes because you can fly and I can't." Iron Hide moaned." Do ya think I'm okay?"

" Calm down," Wing Saber said, helping up Iron Hide,"we better get to the rest of the class before we're late for ANOTHER class."

They ran down the stairs to the dungeons just as the door opened for the class to go in. The dungeon looked, well like a dungeon should look. Iron Hide sat down next to Wing Saber. Suddenly, Arcee sat down next to Iron Hide."

" Hey I'm sorry about this morning, you know, with the scheduals," Arcee said.

" Its okay." Iron Hide said," I've had worse things thrown at me."

_**FLASHBACK TIME!**_

_Iron Hide and Cyclonus were running around the Decepticon base. They were chasing Wheel Jack(armada) with running chainsaws. Megatron cut them off. Wheel Jack was hidding behind megatron for cover._

_" What the hell are you two doing?" Megatron asked._

_" We were annoying Jacky-boy because he dumped a pot of scalding hot water on our heads." Cyclonus laughed._

_" Why did he do that." _

_" Because I threw your bedroom door at him," Iron Hide said._

_" YOU WHAT!" Megatron yelled._

_He picked up Wheel Jack and threw him at Iron Hide's head._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

The classroom door suddenly slammed open. The wood door split when it collided with the wall.

" Hope they're insured." Wing Saber whispered.

Side Ways appeared in the door way. He glared at the class and stormed to the front.

" Horrible morning isn't it. There will be none of that stupid paint brush shit in my class. We will only be working with pots and ingredients and stuff," Side Ways growled.

Iron Hide was writing a list of ways to get rid of Side Ways like:

' I can shrink him down to the size of a flea. A harmless little flea. Then I'll put him in a box. Then I'll put that box in another box. Then I'll mail that box to myself and when it arrives... I'LL SMASH IT WITH A HAMMER!' No thats just dumb, Iron Hide thought.

" IRON HIDE!" Side Ways yelled.

" Huh?"

" Where would you find Orange Bunny Fur?" Side Ways asked.

" Hopefully on an Orange Bunny."

" Where would you find flibergibet roots?"

" Ummm... Ebay?"

" Where would you find a pair of turkey coated book covers?"

" What?"

" Where could you find plushies?"

" Sitting in the tray of the autor's printer."

" All of those are wrong, except the plushie one." Side Ways laughed.

" What about the bunny?"

" Idiot," Arcee said," Orange bunny fur can be found in a pumpernickle bush."

" SHUT UP UNLESS YOU ARE ASKED TO SPEAK!" Side Ways yelled.

" Somebody needs some anger management classes." Wing Saber snickered.

Side Way's put the class into partners to see who could make a potion to turn a turkey sandwich into a Neopets Plushie. Things didn't go so well with it. Jet Fire had turned Hot Shot's pot into a pile of sludge and made their potion go all over the floor. Jet Fire's legs turned into pencils. And Hot Shot's turned into cheeto's. Everyone stood on the stools to get away from the potion. Snow cat fell off of his stool and onto Side Ways's foot.

" YEEEOOOWCH!" he yelled. " Beach Comber, get those bots to the clinic!"

" Y-yes sir!" Beach Comber said rushing over to Hot Shot and Jet Fire.

Side Ways turned to Iron Hide and yelled,"Didn't you tell him to add the jellied beanie babies AFTER the purfume from Victoria's Secret!"

" I... well I didn't think--"

" NO! YOU DIDN'T THING BECAUSE YOU CAN'T THINK BECAUSE YOU ARE A SHITTY PEICE OF SCRAP METAL THAT IS SHITTY!" Side Ways screamed, making the class go quiet.

" I've heard that before," Iron Hide mumbled, thinking back to chapter two.

" OUT! ALL OF YOU! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Side Ways screamed kicking Iron Hide out the door.

Nobody said a word. They all grabbed their stuff and ran out the door. Wing Saber ran over to Iron Hide.

" You okay bud?" Wing Saber asked.

" Yeah, I'm cool." Iron Hide mumbled.

" RAI! RAICHU!" came a cry from the front doors.

Spark plug ran over to Iron Hide, carying an envelope in its mouth.

" Ew, dude thats nasty!" Iron Hide told it.

Spark Plug crossed its arms and said, " Rai-raichu-chu rai-ai chuchu rai chu chu rai. /translation: What do you expect I was running here on all fours/"

Iron Hide opened the letter and read, with Wing Saber looking over his shoulder:

_Iron Hide,_

_Come to my house at around... eh how's 5:30? I wanna tell ya somethin. Talk to ya later._

_Signed,_

_Ultra Magnus_

" You goin?" Wing Saber asked.

" Yeah, I'll go... wanna go Spark?"

" Raichu/translation: eh why the hell not/"it squeeked.

" I'll go too." Wing Saber said.

At 5:28 they set off out of the castle. Spark Plug raced Iron Hide and Wing Saber down the stairs. Wing Saber won because he flew. Ultra Magnus lived in an extremely large 'shed' near the woods. Iron Hide knocked on the door and Spark Plug used thunder bolt to make sure Magnus heard. There was a loud roaring noise and Ultra Magnus saying," Get Back, Slag!" He opened the door and let the three in. Slag growled at Spark Plug, who flicked off Slag.

" Eh, be nice Slag. Boys this is Slag, he's a Dinobot (from the Movie like Magnus.). He won't hurt ya unless you call him something mean." Ultra Magnus laughed.

" Umm.. okay.." Iron Hide said.

" Sit down! The chairs don't bite!" Magnus said, as a chair growled."Except that one."

" So... whats up?" Wing Saber asked.

" How'd your first day go?" Magnus asked.

Iron Hide told Magnus about how they were late for Transmogrification, how he had ploted against Side Ways, and the whole disaster in potions.

" So now Side Ways likes you even less than before?" Ultra Magnus asked.

" Thats the understatement of the century." Iron Hide laughed," But yeah."

" Hey whats this?" Wing Saber said looking at a news paper article.

" Eh somebody broke into Pringles, the Transformers bank. They tried to steal something that was taken out earlier," Ultra Magnus coughed.

" Like that mysterious little thing that you wouldn't let me see?" Iron Hide asked.

" So, Wing Saber, how's the old Autobot Training Center?" Ultra Magnus said quickly.

Iron Hide read the article over a couple times. It said that the bank box had been emptied earlier that day. The same day that they were at Horizont Alley.

" Ultra Magnus! It happened on the same day as me, you, Prime, and Katie were there!" Iron Hide said.

" You boys better be getting back up to the castle, m'kay?" Ultra Magnus said, ushering them out the door.

" Okay, but-" Ultra Magnus closed the door before Iron Hide could finish.

Wing Saber shrugged and started walking to the castle.

" Wait up!" Iron Hide yelled.

* * *

I was a little random in this chapter. Okay VERY random. I came up with the name for the bank while eating a snack... mmmm snack... anyways, if you wanna give me ideas or just talk here's my IM's. AIM: lilkay1391. R&R hommies. Oh and I do have plushies sitting on my printer. A neopet one and a Yoshi I made look like Conjornomon's rookie form. 


	13. Muffinbiggle Practice

ch.13 Muffin-biggle practice.

How long has it been since I've updated? Lets see... add two, divide by four, subtract a turkey sandwich and a third of Megatron's left horn thing... well I don't know, but its been awhile. I made up a name at random... I was eating muffins... I like muffins... anyways, yes it is weird, but, eh so am I. Anyways, I didn't feel like typing it up at random, so I just wrote it out first. I know its gonna be weird, but bare with me. I've had a lot on my mind. ON TO MY DOOM! insert maniacal laughter Oh crap... I lost the chapter... one sec! throws random things around room, barely missing bird cage throws Armada Optimus Prime action figure at little sister FOUND IT! My cat was laying on it. SO NOW! I WILL TYPE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Iron Hide thought that nobody could be worse than Megatron. Then he met Megatron's cousin. Galvatron did everthing in his power to make Iron Hide annoyed, like throwing Iron Hides books/paint brush/etc. out a window, pouring a bucket of oil on Iron Hide's head and so forth.

" Maybe he's gay for you?" Wing Saber pondered.

" Dude, thats nasty." Iron Hide said, looking at Wing Saber like he was a complete idiot.

They looked over at the notice board in the Garlion Gathering Room and saw a notice. It read:

**NOTICE! this paper...**

**First Year Garlions**

**will report to the practice**

**feild for Muffinbiggle practice**

**with Snickler house tomorrow**

**evening at 5:30 PM.**

**If you suck at it, TOO BAD!  
YOU WILL SUCK FOR LIFE!**

**Have a nice day, students!**

" Wonderful. A brand new way for me to embarass myself in front of Galvatron!" Iron Hide groaned, falling back into a chair.

" Just think of it as a way to fuck up your rep. even more, but in front of half the first years!" Wing Saber cackled.

" Shut up!" Iron Hide said, pushing Wing Saber

The next day, Iron Hide, Wing Saber and the rest of the group went down to the Practice Field. To their dissappointment, the Snickler first years were already there.

" Oh, if I had known we were going to watch Iron Hide kill himself, I would've brought a camera!" Galvatron said, making his group laugh.

" Shut it," Wing Saber growled.

" Do I have to teach you how to behave AGAIN, Wing Saber?" Galvatron sneered.

" Okay, calm down kids. I'm Proffessor Muffin Box, the muffinbiggle coach." Said Muffin Box." Now, go and stand next to one of the vacume cleaners."

Everyone shrugged, but went and stood by a vacume. They were those ancient ones that weren't bagless. Jet Fire tripped over his and the bag exploded, covering everyone in dirt and dust.

" Nice." Hot Shot said darkly.

Jet Fire sighed and went to another vacume.

" ANYWAYS," Muffin Box sighed," Put your left hand over the vacume and say, ' BOOMBOOM HUCK JAM!' "

Everyone looked at eachother, shrugged again and did what she said. Many cries of, " BOOMBOOM HUCK JAM" could be heard. Iron Hides bolted right up when he said it. Arcee's just sort of rolled over. Iron Hides flew up and hit him in the face. Galvatrons did a little jig and tried to suck his face off.

" Wouldn't we all LOVE to do that?" Wing Saber whispered to Iron Hide.

Muffin Box showed them all how to mount the vacumes and then said, " When I say go, you'll go up, hover for a few seconds, then come back down. Got it? 3, 2,---"

Jet Fire's vacume started to float up. Muffin Box was yelling at him to come back down. Jet Fires vacume kept going higher and higher, until it suddenly stopped. It spun around in the air and bucked him off. He fell to the ground and there was a cracking noise. Everyone started to rush over to him. Muffin Box bent down.

" Oh... it looks as if he broke his arm open... I'd better get him up to the Clinic Area." Muffin Box said helping up Jet Fire." If I see one vacume go up into the air, you'll be out of this academe before you can say, ' Yo, yo, yo, hommie'."

They all watched the two walk back up to the school. Galvatron bent down and picked something up. He got a huge evil grin on his face.

" Huh. Looks as if Jetty dropped something!" He cackled.

Everyone looked over. Galvatron was holding Jet Fire's Don't Forget Stuff Cube. Iron Hide stormed over to Galvatron.

" Give it here, butt wadd." Iron Hide growled.

" Oh yeah? THEN COME GET IT ASS HOLE!" Galvatron laughed.

He mounted a vacume and took off into the air. Iron Hide got on one him self. And before anyone could object, he took off. Galvatron was casually floating about 20 feet off the ground, tossing the cube up and catching it, every few seconds. Iron Hide charged at him.

" GIVE IT HERE!" Iron Hide yelled.

" You really want it?" Galvatron sneered. " THEN GO GET IT!" He threw with all his might, towards the school.

" OH CRAP!" Iron Hide yelled.

He flew off towards it at top speeds. From the ground a few bots were chanting," CRASH, CRASH!" He was heading straight for one of the towers on the school. Iron Hide charged forward, grabbed the Cube and came to a sudden stop. The Garlions were all cheering. Iron Hide did a little mid air victory jig in front of the tower window, then flew back down to the ground. Everyone was gathered around him cheering, when someone came down from the school. It was Professor Boltran.

" Where is Iron Hide?" She scowled.

The mosh pit around Iron Hide quickly settled down, and he stepped out of the middle. He had an innocent smile on his face. Boltran grabbed him by the arm and headed up to the school.

" Uhh... I hate to ask this, but where the crap are we going?" Iron Hide asked.

" Shut up." Boltran said firmly.

" What ever..."

The stopped outside a random class room. Without knocking, Boltran pushed the door open. Iron Hide peeked in to see who the teacher was, and froze.

" May I please borrow Twig for a second, Professor Thrust?" Boltran asked.

" Yes, there's some twigs in the corner over there." Thrust stuttered.

" Not those twigs you stuttering idiot. Ugh, may I please borrow Kick Back for a few minutes?" Boltran sighed.

" Yes of course."

A bot that was in the back of the room stood up and walked out the door.

" What did ya need, Professor?" Kick Back asked.

" I think I found you a new Searcher." Boltran said excitedly, yet Iron Hide looked puzzled.

" Who?"

" I just saw Iron Hide here expertly catch... ummm... what was it you caught?"

" My friend Jet Fire's Don't Forget Stuff Cube."

" Yes. What he said." Boltran said. " Iron Hide, this is Kick Back, but we call him Twig. Don't ask why. Nobody knows."

* * *

YES! I FINISHED! W00T! does happy dance NOW I CAN POST IT AND YOU PEOPLE WON'T KILL ME! YAY! NO DEATH! Get it? The Gryfindor Quiditch Captain is WOOD! And now he is TWIG! R&R SUCKERS! Oh, and I'm gonna try to update my homepage weekly, so keep checking back on that. Oh, and you are free to IM me... AIM: lilkay1391 DON'T BE SHY! I wont hurt you. You could even send me suggestions! 


	14. the twelve o clock AM duel

Ch 14: The 12:00 AM Duel

I needed to figure out something to replace midnight with so… I replaced it with what its actually called! Ain't I brilliant? Any who lets kick things off with some stuff…. MEOW MIX MEOW MIX MEOW MIX MEOW MIX MEOW MIX! Erm… sorry… I've been really random lately… so anywho… you people don't want to give me ideas, do you? Not one neomail on neopets or one single IM on AIM… you all loathe me now… maybe I shouldn't even submit this chapter… ah, what the hell. I'LL DO WHAT I WANT/does the river dance and gets maniacal ideas/.

* * *

" Your kidding… don't tell me your not because you ARE!"

Iron Hide had just returned to the Gathering Room and told Wing Saber what happened. Wing Saber was hyperventilating and waving his arms wildly.

" BUT- YOU-AND-BUT- you must be the youngest player in.."

" 100 years. Boltran told me. But eh, she's an old crack pot. What does she know?" Iron Hide laughed.

" I dare you to say that to her face…" Wing Saber said, walking over to the exit.

" Are you kidding! She'd turn me into a fish taco or something!"

" Fish tacos rock. I'd probably eat you."

Iron Hide growled and charged over to Televizzle.

" Televizzle, open up! We wanna get out of this stupid tower already!" Iron Hide yelled.

" No diggity, no doubt hommie G." Televizzle said, letting down a ladder.

" Okay…" Iron Hide mumbled, climbing up.

" But honestly, Iron Hide, you are like, the luckiest bot I've ever met!" Wing Saber groaned, getting off the ladder.

" I guess so..." Iron Hide laughed.

The two started to walk down the hall, aimlessly, when Iron Hide was tackled from behind.

" CROSS WISE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Wing Saber yelled.

" Ease up, little bro," Cross Wise laughed, helping Iron Hide up," I was just welcoming the newest member of the Muffinbiggle team!"

" Yeah, Wingy," said another Transformer that looked like Cross Wise." Don't get your wiring tangled up."

" I told you never to call me that, Down Shift..." Wing Saber growled. " Anyways, Iron Hide, these are my idiotic brothers, Cross Wise and Down Shift. They're on the team too."

" Yeah, but we're smackers. We just make sure that your head doesn't get knocked off." Cross Wise said.

" But, it can be VERY funny..." Down Shift said evily.

" Well, we're gonna go try and blow up Side Way's lab again, then get our asses saved by Fado again. That dude ain't half bad..." Cross Wise said, heading down the hall.

" Yeah, see ya at practice, Iron Hide!" Down Shift cackled, walking down the hall with a box of fire works.

" Wow. You're right... they ARE weird..." Iron Hide said.

" Yeah... but you get used to their stupidity after awile." Wing Saber groaned. " Soon they'll start giving you a nickname... like Irony... wait..."

The two started to walk down the hall again, thinking of a good nickname, when they saw Galvatron. He was walking down the hall with his two groupies, when he saw Iron Hide. The two locked optics and walked towards each other.

" So... still hanging out with losers I see, Iron Hide," Galvatron sneered.

" It seems that you're a lot braver when your on the ground with your cronies." Iron Hide said, smirking.

" Well, I can take you, any time," Megatron scowled. " How's tonight? At Midnight. A duel."

" You mean with those Yu-Gi-Oh card things?" Iron Hide asked.

" What do you think I meant? With swords?"

" Well... yeah."

" Whatever. Just meet me in the Trophy room at midnight. We'll settle this then..." Galvatron growled, stalking away.

" What did he actually mean, Wing Saber?" Iron Hide asked.

" You know, you just fight eachother with your paint brushes. Conjur stuff up... yada yada... but the most you two will be able to do is probably send paper air planes at eachother."

" But what if I miss?"

" Throw down the paint brush and tackle him!" Wing Saber laughed.

" Excuse me?"

The two bots looked around. It was Arcee.

" Can't a couple of guy's get some privacy around here?" Wing Saber asked. Arcee and Iron Hide stared with optics widened and jaws dropped. " You know what I mean..."

" I couldn't help over hearing your conversation with Galvatron--" Arcee began.

" Bet you could've..." Wing Saber grinned.

" --and you shouldn't go out with this, Iron Hide. Think of the levels you'll lose for Garlion. You're sure to be caught."

" And its really none of your business." Iron Hide said, crossly.

" So, BYE BYE!" Wing Saber added, with a cheesy grin.

* * *

" You sure the coast is clear?"

" Yeah. I don't see a soul..."

" Thats because your not using night vision..."

" Oh. Right..."

Wing Saber and Iron Hide crept down the stairs of the boys rooms. There wasn't a being left in the gathering room. The two chuckled silently, as a light to thier left suddenly turned on. The two friends swearved around and saw a very cross looking Arcee.

" YOU!" Wing Saber whispered. " GO BACK TO BED!"

" You're lucky I didn't tell your brother," Arcee said, walking over to Wing Saber. " Blast Burn. He's a prefectionist. He'd put a stop to this."

" Blasty's your brother?" Iron Hide asked.

" Come on. Lets leave this kiss up alone, Iron Hide." Wing Saber said, walking over to Televizzles ladder.

" You don't CARE about Garlion do you?" Arcee asked, cutting them off. " All you care about is yourselves and a stupid grudge match between Galva-freak. Your going to lose all the points I earned us today for knowing about Moving Swipes in Boltran's class today."

" Shut up and move." Wing Saber snapped.

" Fine. But I'll laugh in your face when your get caught. Now I'm going to bed--" but Televizzle had already sealed it self shut. " Oh this is just WONDERFUL!"

" Yeah, but its your problem." Iron Hide shrugged.

" I'm comming." Arcee growled.

" Hah. No. You're not." Wing Saber snapped.

" Look, if all three of us get caught thats okay because I can bail you two out." Arcee said.

" Shut up both of you!" Iron Hide whispered. " I heard something."

" Mr. Bigglesworth? That stupid persian that roams the halls?"

But it wasn't Mr. Bigglesworth. It was Jabby, Wing Saber's pet Ratatta.

" Hehe... oops." Wing Saber chuckled, scooping up the Pokemon.

Iron Hide shut the two quarrling 'bots up and they headed for the trophy room. They almost got caught by Gazzles, the Gengar Poltergeist, but they easily slipped past. At five till midnight they arived at the trophy room. They headed in and waited. The minutes slowly crept by, with no sign of Galvatron or Thundercracker or Snow Cat.

" Maybe he chickened out..." Wing Saber said, hopefully.

There was suddenly a creak a few isles down, that made the three jump. Iron Hide quicly pulled out his paint brush, ready to fight-- but it wasn't Galvatron.

" Maybe their in here my pet..." said a hazy voice.

It was Mr. Bigglesworth and his owner, Split Track, the caretaker of the school. They were slowly aproaching the trio's hidding spot. They all started to silently freak out as they quickly activated their night vision sensers. Everything started to turn a different shade of green as they crawled across the floor.

" Maybe they're over here..." Split Track cooed to the Persian.

" This way!" Iron Hide mouthed.

They all slowly stood up and crept towards the door. Arcee tripped and landed on Wing Saber and they both crashed into a glass cabinet.

" RUN!" Iron Hide yelled, speeding out the door, with Arcee and Wing Saber at his heels. They ran for about five minutes, before stopping outside thier ghetto class.

" I think-(gasp)-we lost 'em..." Wing Saber panted, with his hands on his knees.

" I would've (pant) said I told ya so... but I told ya so..." Arcee said, leaning up against the wall.

" We've gotta get to the tower. Fast." Wing Saber said, looking around.

" Galvatron tricked you, Iron Hide. He told Split Track instead of showing up." Arcee scolded.

" That little lying taddle-tale..." Iron Hide cursed. " Lets just go."

Going wasn't so easy though. They had barely taken three steps, before their classroom oppened up. It was Gazzles.

" Oooh! Ickle firsty wirsties out of bed?" he cackled evily.

" Please, Gazzles. Just go away and be quiet... PLEASE." Iron Hide pleaded.

" Oh well... FIRSTIES OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED IN THE FORIEGN LANGUAGE HALLWAY!"

The three ducked under Gazzles, and slammed into a door. A locked door.

" WE ARE SO SCREWED!" Wing Saber screamed.

" 'Ta hell we are!" Arcee snapped. She pulled out her paint brush and swipped it across the door knob. " Unlockeon!" and it glowed green and unlocked. The three rushed into the room, just as Split Track ran into the hall way.

" Where are they, Gazzles?" Split Track snapped.

" Say ' pwitty pwease...'"

" WHERE ARE THEY!"

" Say it..."

" Fine. Pwitty Pwease."

" HAH!" Gazzles cackled. " How should I know where the little rascles went? Oh well... they probably jumped out a window.

Iron Hide had his audio reciever up to the door and it was silent in the hall.

" Okay guy's, I think we lost him.. whats up with you?" Iron Hide asked.

He needn't wonder long. In front of them was a large creature. A three headed headed Hillary Duff. They all stood in horror at the sight. The Hillary beast started to stir. The three Autobots stood, stock frozen, in place.

" Like, OMG! TRANSFORMERS!" The monster roared.

" AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The three screamed running to the door.

They got out of the room, and tried to close the door, but the beast was putting up too much of a fight. All three pushed at once and got the door closed. They all stared at the door for a second, then sped off to the tower.

* * *

hehehehe... that was funny. Anywho, Hillary Duff was scary enough to be the new fluffy! R&R MUGGLES! 


	15. Halloween Chibiness

OKAY! HI EVERYONE! Its meh! Well, I have been doing gazzilons of projects lately and I really havn't had the time to write…but I found a way to squeeze it in just for the fans! Fado, will you please do the honors of the disclaimer…

Fado: GOTCHA! Katie does not own Transformers, Neopets, Digimon, Pokemon, or Harry Potter. Just her evilness, computer, myself, and that kind of stuff.

* * *

Ch15: Halloween Chibiness

"That was just, so scary guys…" Wing Saber said, sitting down in a chair in the gathering room.

"Yes, we know it was creepy. I mean, who in their right mind would lock a beast like that in a school! With students!" Iron Hide exclaimed.

"Umm… you?"

"But honestly, Hillary Duff? And THREE of them! What insane being would do that!" Arcee groaned.

"Dunno…" Iron Hide pondered.

It was about 1:00 in the morning when they got back to the tower. They had to rouse awake Televizzle who was very reluctant to wake up. He started to talk in Russian before they reminded him he was ghetto, so he let them back in.

"Were either of you paying any attention? Didn't you see what that beast was standing on?" Arcee snapped.

"Uhh… the floor?" Wing Saber shrugged.

"No you idiot! It was standing on an elevator's emergency exit. It's a way to get down somewhere!" she growled.

"I was too busy trying to shield my optics! Why would I be staring at its feet?" Iron Hide ranted.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed before one of you gets another idea to get us killed. Or worse… back in the same room with Hillary." Arcee snapped as she climbed the stairs to her room.

/Random Hard Rock music/

Galvatron was gaping the next morning when he saw Iron Hide and Wing Saber, innocently strolling into breakfast. The two flicked off Galvatron with a huge grin and strolled over to their table. Iron Hide started to fill Wing Saber in on the mysterious package that Ultra Magnus had gotten.

"Hmm… if it was put behind something THAT terrifying it must be important…" Wing Saber thought.

"My thoughts exactly." Iron Hide added.

They spent some time trying to figure out what it was. They came up with some outrageous ideas like Nintendo's new version of Nintendogs, gift certificates to McDonnalds, secret codes for Pokemon games, a recipe for an awesome beef stroganoff and some other ideas. Arcee was sitting next to Iron Hide, trying to ignore the conversation, but it was pretty hard. Suddenly everyone looked up. A bunch of flying type Pokemon started to flood the room carrying letters, packages and so fourth.

But everyone's attention was drawn to a bigger package, carried by a Flygon and Swellow. Spark Plug was sitting on the package, holding a letter. It landed in front of Iron Hide with a thud, shaking his table. The three gapped at it for a few seconds. Iron Hide was about to open it, when Spark Plug shoved the letter in his face.

" Rai ai. Ai Raichu /translation: Hey idiot. Read the letter first./" Said the Raichu.

"Okay… whatever." Iron Hide said, opening the letter.

Wing Saber and Arcee leaned in to read it.

_Iron Hide,_

_This is your new vacume, the Hoovaculator 2.0. Do NOT open it at the table… or… umm… it will…explode. Lets go with that…_

_Sincerely yours, _

_You don't need to know… /shifty eyes/…_

_PS: Yes I DID just use the shifty eyes… even though I can't…_

They all looked from the letter to the package. Iron Hide picked it up, with some help from Arcee and Wing Saber, and started to leave the Hall. They got into the Great Hall when they were stopped.

"Whereareyouthreegoing? Itsbreakfast…andwhat'sinthatpackage?" asked Blurr (80's movie), their Trix teacher.

"What did he say? I couldn't understand a word of that…" Wing Saber whispered. Iron Hide shrugged.

"Uh… well… ya see… we were just…" Iron Hide started.

"He was about to give his good old buddy Galvatron a present!"

Iron Hide, Arcee and Wing Saber all looked to see Galvatron and Thunder Kracker standing behind them.

"When Spoink start to fly out of my big metallic butt we will!" Wing Saber snapped.

"Nowthatwasn'tniceatall. Youappologisethisminute!" Blurr snapped.

"What did he say?" WingSaber whispered. IronHide shrugged.

"Alright, thenmayIatleastseesomekindofpass?" Blurr asked.

IronHide thought for a minute, then handed Blurr the letter. Blurr read it and moved to the side.

"Okay, youmaygo."

IronHide, Arcee, and WingSaber bolted up the stairs, half listening to Blurr yelling at Galvatron. The three quickly ran up to their tower and literally belly flopped down the slide. IronHide and WingSaber started to run up to their room, with Arcee quickly following.

"Wait…what are you doing? These are the guy's rooms." WinSaber snarled.

"Girls are allowed in the boy's rooms." Arcee grinned.

"Then why can't guys go into the girl's rooms?" WingSaber pondered.

"Obvious reasons…" Arcee said simply.

"Whatever…IronHide, are you going in or what?" WingSaber snapped.

"Only if you two stop arguing…" IronHide sighed, opening the door.

The three walked in and put the package down on IronHide's bed. They stared at it for a few minutes, like it would blow up or something. Arcee broke the silence.

"Well…are you going to open it or what?" she asked.

"Huh? OH. Yeah, I completely forgot!" IronHide chuckled.

IronHide slowly began to unwrap the package. WingSaber started to groan.

"can you unwrap that any slow—oh, for Primus's sake MOVE OVER! I'll do this…" WingSaber growled, pushing IronHide.

WingSaber tore off the paper as if there was no tomorrow. Pushing the paper off of the bed, everyone gawked at the vacume.

"Dude…its so…shiny…" WingSaber said, sounding slightly lightheaded.

"Well, we'd better get to class, or Blurr might start yelling in RUSSIAN! Get it?" IronHide laughed.

"Ow…that hurt…" Arcee sighed.

* * *

A few minutes-and pushing of IronHide down flights of stairs- later, the three arrived in their charms class. They slid into their seats, just as Blurr entered the room.

"Good-morning-class. Today-we-will-be-learning-how-to-make-things-float." Blurr giggled. "To-do-this, you-will-need-to-say-'float a lotah' while-using-the-flick-and-swish-technique-we-learned. Any-questions?"

"Yeah…what?" WingSaber said, scratching his head. "And could you say it a little slower this time?"

Blurr sighed and repeated himself in a slower tone. He then started walking around to observe the class.

"Float a lota! Float a lota, FLOAT A-FREAKING-LOTA!" WingSaber yelled, waving his paintbrush like a propeller.

"Stop…stop…seriously…"Arcee said, pushing WingSaber's arm down. "If you keep waving your paintbrush like that you're going to fly away. AND its float a lotAH not float a lota…watch." Arcee turned to face the book laying in front of her. " Float a lotah!" Arcee quickly swished her paintbrush over the book. It slowly started to float upwards.

The class stopped and stared at the book Arcee had made float. Blurr's optics started to twinkle.

"Arcee…/sniffle/ that…is just beautiful! You got it on your first try! I'm so proud…: Blurr said, rushing forward and hugging a slightly disturbed Arcee.

WingSaber started to chuckle, but was silenced by a cross-looking Arcee. There was suddenly a small explosion and the class looked over at IronHide's table. HotShot had apparently said the wrong spell, and made his book explode, leaving him and IronHide slightly smoking.

"Heh…oops…" HotShot chuckled.

* * *

" 'Its float a lotAH not float a lota…'" WinSaber mocked. "I mean, you can see why she has no friends…she's just plain bossy!"

As HotShot and JetFire started laughing, Arcee rushed by, fighting back tears.

"I think she heard you…" IronHide said.

"No freakin' duh…"

* * *

The Dinner Hall was noisy and somewhat crazy during that night's Halloween Feast. Blurr and Fado were both drunk on enerbooze and started to sing Christmas carrols, Omega Supreme and SideWays were in the middle of an 'extremely' exciting tic-tack-toe match, along with other things.

"IT'S MINE!" WingSaber yelled.

"NO WAY! THIS PIECE OF HAM IS SO MINE!" said a slightly charred HotShot.

"Hey, will you two stop arguing for a second?" IronHide asked.

WingSaber and HotShot paused, then continued fighting. IronHide growled, grabbed the piece of ham and ate it.

"There…anywho, have either of you seen Arcee?"

"I asked BlitzWing and she said Arcee locked herself in the bathroom or something and was crying her optics out. Oh well..." WingSaber said, gnawing on a chicken leg.

The hall doors suddenly burst open, and Thrust flew in yelling.

"CHIBI MAKER IN THE DUNGEONS! WE'RE ALL GOING TO BE CUTE, CUDDLY LITTLE CHIBIS!" he yelled, shaking a student.

* * *

W00t! I AM DONE/does happy dance/ The next chap is currently being written! And yes, it will be evil…BWAHAHAHAH! Sorry that this one took so long! And if you are Russian and are offended, please dont' be...I'm Russian myself and I'm not the kind to insult people...unless its Megs or something like that...R&R SUCKERS! 


	16. The Chibi Master

Okay, all! I've been on hiatus from fanfictions so I'm back now . Alrighty, so…erm…/looks to see where last chap left off/ OH! Okay, I know where we are. This little chap co-stars a fellow fanfiction writer, Misfitz! But, she isn't here at the moment, so I'm holding a blaster to Galvy's head and he'll be doing my little disclaimer! NOW/hands Galv a paper/

Galv/gulp/ Erm…Katie, my master and ruler, does not own us, Harry Potter, Pokemon, Digimon, Neopets, or any of that stuff. She does own Fado, Boltran, and any other Transformers you may not recognize.

Katie: GOOD BOY/gives Galv a cookie/

* * *

Ch 16 The Chibi Master

The room went silent and everyone looked at Thrust. Omega Supreme stood up.

"Did I neglect to mention that it's the Chibi Master, Misfits? Well, it is…NIGHTY NIGHT!" Thrust sighed, falling to the ground.

IronHide got a confused look. 'What is a chibi?' he thought. A Humglipum fourth year spoke up first.

"Did he say...Misfits?" the student choked.

The 'bots in the room all let out shrieks of horror. Everyone started running to the door and all tried cramming out at once. Omega Supreme grabbed a blaster from under the table and fired into the air.

"STOP NOW!" he boomed, silencing the room. "Perfectionists, lead your houses to your towers. Teachers, follow me…AND SINGLE FILE LINES!"

The teachers ran out the door behind their table, paint brushes, blasters, and teddy bears in hand. The houses lined up and hurried out the door. On the way out, WingSaber filled IronHide in on what a Chibi was and who Misfits was. IronHide suddenly came to a stop.

"What's wrong? Misfits could come running up the hall any minute and make us her Chibi minions! I don't know about you, but I do NOT want to be cute, cuddly, and full of happiness." WingSaber exclaimed.

"It's Arcee…she isn't back yet! We have to warn her about Misfits!" IronHide said, running down the hall.

"Great…just perfect…WAIT UP!"

WingSaber left the group as well and chased after IronHide. They started to turn down a hall, and stopped. There was the sound of maniacal laughter coming from the end of the hall. The two slowly pulled back and peeked around the corner. From what they could see, was only a shadow, of something that could be terrifyingly deadly, or just WingSaber's Ratatta again. A figure swerved around the corner at the other end of the hall. WingSaber tried to let out a shriek of terror, but nothing came out.

There, at the other end of the hall, stood a sight so terrifying, so dangerous, so freakin' scary, that young children tremble in fear: A teenage girl with a metal baseball bat, and an attitude to match. On the side of the bat, crudely written in black Sharpie was "Teh Chibi-Helper". Her shirt had a picture of her and HotShot, but, HotShot was chained to a wall, with a big grin on his face.

"That is Misfits. Most call her the Chibi Master, but, who ever calls her that, is soon killed, because apparently, she doesn't really like that. She's also a HUGE fan of HotShot." WingSaber breathed.

"Pft. Who would be a fan of HOTSHOT!" IronHide whispered, chuckling.

She started singing a song and running around in circles. IronHide blinked, or, the Transformers equivalent of blinking. She suddenly stopped laughing and singing and looked down the hall. IronHide and WingSaber slowly pulled back. Misfits shrugged and skipped towards the girl's restroom.

"Uh oh…" WingSaber shuddered. "I ain't goin' in there."

Arcee got up from the floor of the stall and rubbed her optics. She was having a little 'pity party' after WingSaber's comment earlier. She stared at the floor and sighed. She opened the door and froze. Misfits was grinning from ear to ear, but still had an evil look. She's a teenager, what do you expect?

"Hello…Misfits is the name, MAKIN' CHIBIS IS THE GAME!" she cackled.

Arcee stood, with a look of sheer horror on her face. Misfits stopped cackling, and frowned.

"Too much of a goody-goody to introduce yourself? Oh well. Do you know where I could find HotShot?"

Arcee shook her head furiously. "N-no…sorry…"

"Oh well…you'll have to do!" Misfits sneered. She grabbed her baseball bat and held it high over her head.

"Erm…you're going to make me into a chibi, aren't you?" Arcee breathed.

"No, I'm going to turn you into a lawn gnome, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK!"

"Well, don't you need a Chibi potion or ray gun, or something? That's just a metal bat. That'll just knock me out."

"I find it more fun to beat 'bots into submission for awhile THEN turn them into Chibis. That's just how I work. Now…TIME FOR YOU TO MEET THE ALL-SPARK!" Misfits yelled, swinging down.

Arcee yelped and dove under the wall of the stall. Misfits growled and tried to pull her bat out of the floor. A few seconds later, IronHide appeared, dragging WingSaber behind him.

"Dude, I told you, I don't want to be in here!" WingSaber ranted.

"Well, too bad." IronHide said. He looked up and saw Misfits about to beat the slag out of Arcee's head. "WATCH OUT!"

Arcee dove under a sink and barely missed having her head pounded in. Misfits swerved around.

"Who dares interrupt my awesome Chibi making?" Misfits growled.

"We do…he's WingSaber and I'm IronHide---I mean…other way around."

"Well, thank you, for introducing yourselves. It'll make it even better when you become my Chibi minions!"

"Slag it—I TOLD YOU, IRON BRAIN!" WingSaber yelled.

"MOVE!" IronHide yelled, pushing WingSaber out of the way of a swing from Misfits's bat.

"Thanks, Bolts-for-brains. Now, how the hell are we going to get rid of this weirdo?" WingSaber quickly asked.

"If you're talking about yourself, we can't get rid of you. We've tried. But, if you're talking about Misfits, I've got a plan." IronHide said, tackling Misfits.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" she yelled, trying to smack IronHide in the face with her bat.

"NOW!" IronHide yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!"

"Wing, flick and swish! FLICK AND SLAGGIN' SWISH!" Arcee yelled.

"Erm…OH YEAH!" WingSaber said, pulling out his Paint Brush. He aimed and chanted. "FLOAT A LOTAH!"

As Misfits was about to make a powerful swing at IronHide, her bat slipped out of her hand, and started floating.

"What? Where is my bat?"

IronHide jumped off. "Look up, genius."

Misfits looked up, and was greeted by a blow to the head from her bat. She froze, spun around in a circle, and fell to the floor with a soft 'thud'. Her bat fell to the floor and clanged loudly. WingSaber, IronHide and Arcee stood still for a few seconds, then relaxed. Omega Supreme, Boltran, Thrust and SideWays suddenly ran into the room, and froze. They stared from the three 'bots to Misfits, and back. Arcee quickly ran over to IronHide and WingSaber.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Boltran gasped.

"Well…uhh…you see, Prof…" WingSaber started.

"It's all my fault." Arcee said quickly. WingSaber and IronHide stared. "You see, I thought that since I had read so much about Chibis and everything, that I could get rid of Misfits myself. I was wrong. If it wasn't for these two, I'd be skipping around, all happy and cuddly."

IronHide and WingSaber continued to stare, dumbstruck. Not only was Arcee lying to teachers, but…she was LYING!

"Well…I never thought I'd see the day you did something like that…for that, I'm taking away five experience points from Garlion." Boltran sighed. She swerved around to WingSaber and IronHide. "As for you two…it isn't everyday that two first years can take on a full blown Chibi Master and be sane enough to tell the tale. Five experience points for each of you."

The two let out sighs of relief. IronHide glanced over at SideWays. His leg was dripping energon. SideWays looked up and walked out of the room. Omega Supreme, Boltran, WingSaber, IronHide and Arcee followed.

"I'll just…make sure that she doesn't wake up!" Thrust stuttered.

Misfits twitched. Thrust let out a tiny meep and fled from the room.

* * *

WOO HOO! I finally finished typing. It took me one freakin' class period, but, I did it! YAAY! R&R and EAT PLENTY OF CHEESE-RELATED PRODUCTS! And, I'm sorry if it's a little short, but, I've kinda got a bad case of writers block. 


	17. The Game

Okay, nothing new, really to put up here…so…I'll just go right to the disclaimer…/shoves WingSaber in front of camera /

WingSaber: Well, because of her wretched Biology grades, Katie doesn't own Transformers, Digimon, Pokemon or Neopets. She owns Fado, Boltran, SplitTrack, BlastBurn, yadda yadda…Oh, and Alecagon who makes his appearance in this chapter belongs to Katie's pal Alec from Neopets because he's cool like that…pft…in my opinion, he so isn't. And Hydon is owned by Zack, also from Neopets.  
Katie: Oh well. They rule. /nods/ Oh, and Gandenmon is one of my creations, so is Katietron. /nods/

* * *

Ch 17 The Game

"Come on, IronHide…have some team spirit…" Arcee complained.

"Yeah, you'd better, or I'll pound your face in—I mean…" WingSaber stuttered.

Arcee gave WingSaber a stern look then turned back to IronHide. "Are you alive over there?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah. I'm fine. Just…dozed off there, for a minute. Heh." IronHide said, sitting up.

"Well, you'd better not doze off during your game today."

IronHide turned around to face SideWays. He was leaning against a table behind him for support.

"What makes you think I'll doze off then?"

"Well, since you practically sleep every minute of my class, I'm guessing that this game will be no more exciting to you then my lecture on how to turn a can of orange soda into a deadly energon substitute.

"I found that quite interesting, actually!" WingSaber grinned.

"Well. Good luck. You'll definitely need it." SideWays chuckled, sliding off.

IronHide looked and watched SideWays limping slightly.

"That explains the energon…"

Arcee and WingSaber looked puzzled. "Huh?"

"Last night, after we kicked the slag outta Misfits, I looked at SideWays and his leg was injured…but I don't know from what…"

"Maybe he was trying to commit suicide by cutting his legs." WingSaber proposed.

"Dude, Screamer even taught me that isn't cool…but, he said SideWays is aloud if he wants…"

"Maybe he was trying to get past Hillary. I mean, look. He's even got pink lip gloss on his leg." Arcee pointed out.

WingSaber and IronHide looked. Sure enough, there was a thin layer of pink lip gloss surrounding the wound.

"But…what would he want that it's guarding?" IronHide pondered.

"Maybe an all new type of grade…CALLED SUPER F!" WingSaber yelled.

"Dude, no more ideas from you. Calm down. Drink some coffee." IronHide sighed.

"Well, whatever it is, if SideWays wants it, it has to be dangerous." Arcee said quietly.

"OH SLAG! I'm gonna be late! Twig wants us down on the field now…see ya!" IronHide said, jumping up from the table and running out of the Hall.

"Erm…good luck, then?" Arcee said.

/batman 'nananananaa' thingy/

IronHide sped into the Garlion Meeting Room, almost crashing into CrossWise.

"Hey, watch where you're goin' Iron Brain." CrossWise snapped.

"Ah, be cool with the kid, bro. He's a newbie little freshman. He doesn't know any better…" DownShift chuckled.

"All three of you, get over here…we need to get this game plan worked out." Twig said, motioning them over.

The three walked over and took a seat around the table. Across from IronHide were two female Transformers. One was a sleek tank-like 'bot and the other was a jet plane.

"Okay, are we going to get this over with, or not, Twig?" The tank asked.

"Gandenmon, please…be patient. We need to get input from the rest of the team first."

"Well, we're not very patient, as you know very well." The jet snapped.

"BlitzWing, please. I know. Now…okay, here's the plan…we have none." Twig said, softly.

The rest of the team did a big anime-like fall.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE NO PLAN?" Gandenmon yelled, slamming her fists on the table.

"Well. What I said. We just don't have one…DON'T HURT ME!" Twig yelped, diving under the table.

BlitzWing and Gandenmon started to laugh, then looked over at IronHide.

"Fresh meat, eh Gandy?" BlitzWing sneered.

"I guess so, Blitzy. So…what's your name?" I'm Gandenmon. This is BlitzWing…and where's your uniform?"

"I'm IronHide…and what do you mean by uniform?"

"This!" CrossWise laughed, throwing a black and red cape to him.

"Erm…how can I put this on with this big cannon thingy?" IronHide asked.

"Like this!" BlitzWing said.

She grabbed a roll of duct tape from the table, held the cape up to IronHide's back, and put on 8 thick layers of duct tape. "There we go!"

"I told ya, Crossy. Duct Tape solves ALL problems." DownShift laughed.

"Unless it's bringing up your grades in Boltran's class. Then you're screwed there."

"Very, VERY true." DownShift nodded.

"Alright, now that those problems are over with…except CrossWise's horrible grades…let's get out there and teach those Snickler freaks a lesson they'll never forget!" Twig yelled.

"You mean…one of Thrust's lectures?" BlitzWing cackled.

They ignored BlitzWing's comment and grabbed their vacumes. They lined up by the door, just as it swung open.

"C'mon, team! Let's jet!" Twig said, mounting his vacume and flying out of the room.

"Pft. Show-off…" Gandenmon growled, following Twig.

The rest of the team followed. They flew into their positions and faced the Snickler team. IronHide flew up high to get a good view of the field. A loud noise suddenly came out of the speakers, making the crowd cover their audio receptors.

"OKAY! Let's thank Katietron, our resident Stage Crew maniac for fixing our mikes! Anywho, I'm your awesome announcer, Alecagon! And joining me up here on this lovely day is the lovely Transmogrify class teacher, Professor Boltran!" Alecagon, a sports car 'bot said, up in the stands.

"Alecagon, introducing me like that won't help you get your grade up in my class." Boltran said coolly.

Alecagon swore loudly through the microphone. "SLAG!"

Boltran glared at him.

"Erm…let's…JUST GET ONTO THE GAME ALREADY! Yeah…okay, here comes Professor Muffinbox!" Alecagon coughed.

MuffinBox came onto the field with a large box and opened it. She pushed a button and it released what looked like an oversized Pokeball. "All players ready? On my whistle!"

Gandenmon slowly started moving towards the Pokeball.

"Ah, Prof has the Waffle-ator! That's the ball that most points are scored with." Alecagon stated proudly.

"I think these kids know what that is, Alecagon." Boltran sighed.

MuffinBox blew her whistle and threw the Waffle-ator into the air. Gandenmon caught it and flew towards the other team's goal posts. MuffinBox then went into the box again, pulled out a small golden bird and threw it into the air. It's wings opened and it started jetting around the field.

"THAT would be the Golden Pidgey! It's worth the most points of anything in the game, and, when it is caught, the team who caught it gets 150 extra points!" Alecagon said, leaping up.

Boltran pulled him back into his seat. "Calm down, or you're going to the psych ward."

Alecagon ignored her. "Gandenmon is speeding down the field towards Snickler's goal posts! If she can get past their Pwner, she can shoot the Waffle-ator through the posts and get points for her team!"

Gandenmon started to speed up as she headed for the goal posts. The Snickler Pwner, Demolisher, was right in the middle of them. Gandenmon sped under him, came up and slamed the Waffle-ator through the posts.

"TEN POINTS FOR GARLION!" Alecagon screamed.

IronHide looked around, trying to spot the Golden Pidgey, when he was hit in the arm by something.

"OUCH! That's gotta hurt! Garlion's newest player, IronHide, seems to have been hit by a Bio-ball! Those are some nasty little buggers that slam into you and make you start thinking about biology. It's HORRIBLE!" Alecagon said, dramatically.

"Can we SERIOUSLY get a medic over here?" Boltran said into the mike.

IronHide shook it off, and looked around again. He noticed something shiney over by the exit. It was the Golden Pidgey. He flew as fast as his vacume would go towards it. There was a dinging noise.

"AND ANOTHER POINT FOR GARLION!" Alecagon screamed again.

Right behind IronHide was the Snickler Searcher, Hydon, a Submarine Transformer.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY, FRESHMAN FREAK!" He yelled, speeding past IronHide.

IronHide spun around in the air then chased after Hydron. He caught up a few seconds later, and they were racing, neck and neck towards the Golden Pidgey. IronHide sped forward past Hydron, just as BlitzWing scored behind him.

The Golden Pidgey looked around and saw IronHide and Hydron speeding at it. The Pidgey started to have a spazz attack, and sped off towards the other side of the field. Hydron couldn't stop in time, and crashed into the stands, knocking Snow Cat unconscious. IronHide made a quick 180 spin around in the air and followed the Golden Pidgey. He got in close and started to reach forward. His arm wouldn't reach. Above him, a Snickler player made a goal.

"Oh. Slag. Erm. 10 points for Snickler." Alecagon said, twitching.

"Alecagon, you aren't supposed to just root for one team…you aren't even supposed to be rooting for one at all." Boltran said, bluntly.

Hydron suddenly came shooting from the stands, straight at IronHide. IronHide moved over just in time, but then saw what Hydron was aiming at. It was the Golden Pidgey. As he started to pull up to follow Hydron, IronHide's vacume started to spazz out. The vacume started bucking like a bull, trying to throw IronHide off.

"Hey, what's up with IH's vacume?" WingSaber asked, puzzled.

"Ay…looks like…somethin's controllin' it. I mean, a Hoovaculator 2.0 wouldn't just act up like that." Ultra Magnus said, zooming in with his binoculars.

Arcee looked across the field and settled her eyes on SideWays. He was staring directly at IronHide, and it looked as if he was saying something.

"Wing…look…I think SideWays is trying to jinx IronHide's vacume." She said, handing her binoculars to WingSaber.

WingSaber looked and then pulled the binoculars down. "I think you're right…but…what're we gonna do?"

Arcee smiled. "Leave that to me."

She ducked out of her seat and headed for the stairs. She went down a flight then started running down the hall that connected the seats. She got to the section that SideWays was in and looked up. She could see him right above her. Trying to be quiet, she started to climb some of the beams that were holding up the bleachers where he was sitting. Arcee pulled out her paint brush.

"Burnition!" she whispered, swishing her paint brush by SideWay's foot.

He was resting his foot on a tapestry with the Snickler insignia on it, and it caught on fire, along with SideWays's foot. He quickly glanced down and screamed.

"I'M ON FIRE!" He yelled, loudly.

Arcee giggled as she watched the teachers and students above her start to spazz. She retraced her steps and slid back into her seat. WingSaber watched in awe as the people where SideWays was were freaking out.

"You rock, Arcee." He laughed.

"I know."

IronHide finally regained control of his vacume and flew off towards the Golden Pidgey. He sped forward, and was a little less than an arm's reach away from it. He stood up, gained balance, and started scooting forward on the vacume towards the Pidgey. He lept off the vacume and rolled on the ground.

"WOAH! IRONY JUST BEEFED IT THERE!" Alecagon yelled.

"Will you PLEASE calm down?" Boltran snapped.

IronHide sat up and shook his head. "Woah…that was…fun."

Ultra Magnus looked through the binoculars at IronHide. "He looks like he got shot in the chest…look…he's got a big round dent in it…"

IronHide stood up and pulled something out of the dent. It was the Golden Pidgey.

"OM-SLAGGIN-G! IRONHIDE'S CAUGHT THE GOLDEN PIDGEY! GARLION WINS, YO!" Alecagon screamed.

"Okay, that's it. No more caffeine in my class. Ever." Boltran sighed.

The Garlion team sped down to the ground and tackled IronHide.

"GREAT JOB, BUDDY!" the twins said in unison, smacking him on the back.

"Yeah. I guess you did okay…for a newbie." Gandenmon said, shrugging.

"Oh yes. Go you. You're a champion." WingSaber said, flying over.

IronHide laughed. "Well…at least I didn't hurt anyone…"

"Except him." Twig said, nodding at Hydron, who was knocked out on the ground.

Members of Snickler gave IronHide evil looks as they left the stadium.

"Well…some people don't appear to be big fans of yours…" Arcee said.

"No, really? I never would've guessed. Good job, Sherlock."

* * *

Sorry it took so long x.x I've been VERY busy lately. Yeah, not one of my best chapters, but, eh. At least it's over with xD ONTO CH 18! Oh yeah…R&R, ya'll. Gandenmon is one of my own creations. I even gave a shout out to Stage Crew in here xD Go Stage Crew. Without us, there would be no sets for plays, and stuff. Go us. 


End file.
